Dimensions 2
by Haru Cherry
Summary: [SasuXOC] Kariko Sanomi, 2nd Kochou Samurai of the legend. With her sword, what lies ahead for her in the ninja world? Will she be able to achieve? Or fall down in the depths of her own world? [Continuation of Dimensions] [HIATUS]
1. Trusting in Times of Need

A/N: Hey everyone! Here's the continuation to Dimensions! Remember, for those of you who didn't read the first part, hehe. YOU SHOULD! Otherwise, you'll be VERY confused! Anyway, thank you all for reviewing the first part! Now, please review the second part of Dimensions. Remember, it's the continuation.

**"**- Quote

-Thought

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I wish I did...but sadly no. I just wish Fanfiction could be on TV lol. I only own Kariko Sanomi as my OC.**

* * *

Dimensions 2  


Chapter 31: Trusting in Times of Need

* * *

Konohagakure Forest

"Chikako. Do you sense anything?" Sanomi asked as she passed through the deepest trees of the forest. Chikako had guided her through the vast area and she knew that it was becoming dark for some reason. She could barely see anything. Sanomi rushed through the branches and foliage of bushes in a flash. She wished she could use the Kochou wings for better transportation, but after that match with Kutoro Ayame, she was wiped out. Besides, it could grab attention to anyone mysterious around her. Chikako found some shortcuts so that Sanomi could find Sasuke swiftly.

"Nande mou nai, Sanomi. I'm trying though." Chikako felt weak after some of her energy was drained from protecting her samurai. The Crest Steel Bow Release was the killer of her energy. All she could do was guide Sanomi to Sasuke and Sanomi would do the best she could.

"Don't tire yourself out, Chikako." Sanomi reassured her as she eyed the whole area.

"Hai..." Chikako was in the front of Sanomi and the samurai followed her. Chikako was in her butterfly form instead of her regular little girl form. Her vision grew tired trying to look through the darker depths of the area. Suddenly bombing was heard right below their feet.

"Sanomi, go!" Chikako shouted. Sanomi spotted a piece of paper under her foot and saw a kunai connected to a wire towards a branch. Her eyes widened and she rapidly went out of the branch she stepped on before the bomb exploded. Sanomi continued to run on, hearing sudden bombs burst two and fro. She thought that the forest was lit up like a candle with the amazing explosions.

/Whoo...that was close./ Sanomi's heart was beating rapidly as she leaned her back of a trunk of a tree. The bombing had subsided.

"Sanomi, let's continue on." Chikako suggested.

"Right." Sanomi continued like a wild animal looking for prey, and now she started to hear a conversation.

"Sanomi..." Chikako whispered.

"Let's see who are they." Sanomi rushed down a branch and hid her chakra well. Just her luck! She spotted the Suna Shinobi and Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." Sanomi whispered and hid carefully as possible. The duet stayed silent as they heard the conversation.

"It's Uchiha Sasuke." Kankuro grunted as he was carrying an unconscious Gaara. Sasuke was just fiddling with a kunai and could only stare at them. Same with Temari, who was pissed that they were found quickly after the traps she put out.

"I told you I could catch up." Sasuke remarked. The Suna didn't know what to do but Temari had to decide on one thing. Gaara had to go away from the Uchiha as possible.

"Kankuro, get Gaara out of here!" Temari commanded.

"Nani? You're going to fight this Uchiha? You can't do it alone." Kankuro scolded.

"I've been wanting to fight him. This would be a challenge." Temari continued,

"Our mission is to protect Gaara! Kankuro, GO!" She shouted as she revealed her large fan. Kankuro sighed and eyed a glare at the Uchiha. He then rushed off with Gaara at hand.

"You're not going anywhere!" Sasuke commented as he rushed high upon the branches. As he went off the only person that stopped him was Temari. She started to use her fan to blow gigantic waves of wind.

"Kuso..." Sanomi muttered, "I have to-"

But before she could even move her body, someone grabbed her wrist and took her to another area. It was another area that was out of the battle with Sasuke and Temari.

"Hey! Let go!" Sanomi struggled for the grip but she couldn't see who was holding her down.

"Sanomi...it's me..." Sanomi looked up and saw a familiar face. It was Aburame Shino, hiding his eyes with his dark sunglasses.

"Shino-san? What are you doing here?" Sanomi asked as she was settled down by a branch.

"I'm trying to look for Kankuro...I wanted a match. What are you doing here?"

"Well...I'm on a mission Shino-san. I have to stop Sasuke from fighting Gaara."

"...Was this Kakashi's order?" Shino asked. Sanomi nodded.

"Kakashi told everyone that Gaara's chakra was immense. Everyone should never let their guard down when it comes to him." Shino started to notice Sanomi panting heavily as she was talking. He knew that Sanomi had been through the match back at the arena. So now all Sanomi cared about was something else other than herself? He had to speak up now.

"Don't do the mission." Sanomi wide eyed him. Did Shino just told Sanomi what to do? So awkward of him since they had little conversation when they last met.

"N-nani?" Sanomi asked.

"Don't do the mission. Sasuke's match was not finished yet. It's always fair to have a fight and finish it. It'll be rude if it's not finished at all." Shino explained thoroughly. Sanomi had to take the words all in before she could say anything else.

There she was, kneeling against a branch and seeing the blazing fire blows that Sasuke established. It blocked Temari from even going anywhere. Sanomi was just sitting down and doing nothing? The Kochou Demon might come out again if she does something, but she couldn't just sit around and watch Sasuke get tired every second.

"Come on. We have to go." Shino commanded.

"No!" Shino just looked at her with questioning. Sanomi turned her head away and thinking of what else to say to him. She couldn't explain that she loved Sasuke and wanted to be near him, but what else could she say? Then an excuse came in mind.

"Can...can we just...follow Sasuke?" She asked. Shino just stared at her.

"It's better if we just follow him right?" Sanomi muttered. Shino was beginning to hear sense out of the girl.

"Shino-san...let's just wait. If Temari faints and he leaves...we leave to and he'll lead us to Kankuro, the puppet man you wanted to fight." Sanomi made a grin as she finished. Shino gave a tiny thought and eyed the whole forest.

"Okay. But you have to follow me." Shino muttered. Sanomi smirked.

"Ha...no...problem..." Sanomi started to cough badly.

/Sanomi! Daijoubu?/ Chikako asked terribly. /You have to rest-/

/No/

/No? Sanomi-chan, you could kill yourself in this condition. Akemi-sama's fighting the Kochou Demon and who knows what will happen inside your dimension./ Chikako explained. Sanomi was quiet the whole time her guardian was speaking to her.

/Listen to me. You have to rest. If you lose the remaining Kochou chakra, there are possibilities that the demon will come after you. Worse than that, the dimension is not safe and there is nothing to heal you from anything-/

/Chikako!/ The guardian was shocked by Sanomi's outburst.

/I'll be fine. Just trust me./ Sanomi said. Chikako was amazed by the words the Kochou Samurai had spoken. Trust was the key to everything and Chikako had a little problem understanding trust. But knowing that Sanomi was always right, she had to believe.

/Okay. Be careful. Shino and I are guiding you okay?/ Chikako expected. Sanomi nodded.

/Right./ Sanomi took a look at Shino, who was just examining his bugs. Sanomi had blue vertical lines in the side of her head.

/If he's even guiding in the first place.../ Sanomi thought.

Sasuke had just finished Temari off in a flash and he was standing still just looking at her. So exhausted, Temari was just laying down on the ground struggling to keep up with him. Sadly, she couldn't move.

"I'll be going now..." Sasuke commented and went off on his own, leaving the Suna girl behind.

"Sanomi, you ready?" Shino asked. Sanomi stood up from the branch and nodded. She coughed softly that no one was able to hear.

"Hai. Ikimashou!" Shino and Sanomi went off swiftly to follow the Uchiha.

Sanomi's Dimension

_The Kochou Spirit and Demon continue to charge at their hardest. But it seemed that the Demon had a better advantage. Akemi was on the ground and the only support for her was a nearby wall. Mekia walked slowly toward her as Akemi was trying to get up once more. Without awareness, Mekia grabbed her by the collar of her Kochou outfit. Akemi felt great pain surging through her. If the pain was transferring towards her, then it was transferring towards Sanomi too. _

_Suddenly, the background of the dimension started to change. It was beginning to show the entire solar system and the universe. Millions of stars gathered around looking like the world was coming to an end. Akemi saw the look in her older twin's eyes. Deep, crimson, and full of hatred; but somehow, why did it show another feeling? The answer was within the sibling._

"_**Imouto...everyday I felt like I was banished from our people." **Mekia whispered, **"I was the one that wasn't destined to have the Kochou Spirits' power. You were the lucky one and I was left out of the picture..."**_

"_**I was the one, who should have that power. The Kochou Spirits' power should be for ruling, for taking over the world. Not for the sake of others." **_

_Akemi couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew that the Kochou Demon was right in front of her, but it was her twin she was thinking about. Her real twin..._

"_**Akemi...my dearest one...you don't how to rule. You didn't want this power, yet it was only for you..."**_

"_YOU'RE WRONG!" Akemi spat out. Mekia wasn't fazed by the sudden reaction. She knew it would happen sooner or later. _

"_Y-You're wrong..." Akemi closed her eyes, "...Mother...she wanted me to do this. Mother gave this power and told me to hold on to it before her death. And long ago, Father sacrificed his life trying to save our people when the demon arrived. When the dimension grew dim, Mother transferred her power to me, and died. I was the one who had to wield the power of the Kochou Spirit. She trusted me to do this..."_

"_**LISTEN TO ME!" **Akemi choked as she was still being held on the collar of her sister, **"She may trusted you, but not me. Akemi, you didn't care for me...nor did mother."**_

_/Care?/ Akemi thought. _

"_From what?" She questioned. The older sibling just frowned._

"_**ARE YOU DUMB? THE DEMON! THE DEMON!" **Mekia spat out with disgust. _

"_**The demon got a hold of me and no one could save me. I was devoured by the demon, to act as its puppet. I accepted the fact because no one cared for me-"**_

"_I CARED FOR YOU!" Akemi yelled, "I didn't kill the demon because you were inside of it!"_

"_**Then how come? HOW COME YOU COULDN'T COME CLOSE TO ME INSTEAD?!"** Mekia shouted._

"_BECAUSE! I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO USE THE KOCHOU SPIRIT'S POWER! Mother gave it to me without the proper training! The only thing I could do is seal Mekia! SEAL!" _

"_**HAH! YOU FOOL!"** Mekia unleashed a strong Shadow Ball but Akemi disappeared._

"_**N-Nani?" **_

"_MEKIA!!!!" Mekia turned around and Akemi punched her hard on the ground. It was another Kochou style move: Terrain Blow. It unleashed an incredible punch of light that darkness hated. Mekia screamed with anger and she was down on the ground again. Akemi backed away a few feet and watched her sister down on the ground. _

_/Kuso...Sanomi...hope you're okay.../ Akemi thought, _

_/Forgive me for the moves I do. It's the only...way.../ Akemi's vision grew weak and saw that Mekia was just a block of wood on the ground._

_/KUSO!/ Akemi felt a strong grip on her neck. She coughed blood on the ground as her sister was grabbing her like a sign of death._

"_**Hah. Careless...never let your guard down..." **Mekia grab hold but she felt liquid in her hands..._

"_**No!" **Mekia saw that water was rushing through her cruel fingers. Akemi had escaped through her demise._

"_**I'll get you..." **Mekia swore in silence..._

Konohagakure Forest

"Sh-Shino-san..." Shino looked behind him and saw that Sanomi was lacking behind. She was coughing blood badly as they were lurking through the area.

/Sanomi!/ Chikako thought. She changed into her butterfly form and relaxed behind her neck. Sanomi speed grew slower as she was now standing in a branch.

/Akemi-sama...this is bad.../ Chikako thought. Shino rushed by to see how her condition was.

"Shino-san, I'm fine. Just...keep on going. I-I'll catch up." Sanomi encouraged him to go while she was coughing miserably, yet Shino stayed where he was.

"It's okay. No need to worry. We're close anyway." Shino reached into his pocket and grabbed something inside. It was a small bottle of water he kept in his shuriken holster.

"Drink it." Shino offered. Sanomi took the bottle of water. She opened the plastic cap and started to drink water.

"Thank you." Sanomi smacked her lips as liquid filled her mouth. She returned the bottle to Shino and stood up from the branch.

"Hear that?" Shino asked as he heard something throughout the forest. Sanomi listened carefully to her surroundings and heard a conversation, believed it was the same one.

"Hai! We're close." Sanomi excitedly exclaimed. She looked up at Shino, who had a intent look on his face.

"Shino?" Sanomi questioned to him as he was in a daze. Then the bug master spoke up.

"Sanomi, if I'm fighting Kankuro, I want you to go with Sasuke."

"Shino..."

"Just do it. It'll get too dangerous in my match. I don't want you hurt in this condition." Shino ordered.

"Besides, Sasuke can take care of your condition better than I can." Sanomi was surprised to hear him say so many words! She blushed hearing that he thought Sasuke could take care better than he could. But she was the type of girl who cared for everyone.

"Are you sure?" Sanomi fumbled with her words.

"Ee. I know a way to sneak in. I stuck a female beetle on Sasuke earlier so there were easier ways to find him." The only thing that came in Sanomi's mind was,

/Uh...isn't the invading someone's privacy? About putting an insect on someone?/ Sanomi sweat dropped. She let Shino continue anyway.

"Once I found you, I knew that you were following him so I helped you with the way." Shino finished.

"Well," Sanomi began, "I'm grateful. Thank you...and I'll go with him." Sanomi bowed to him. The bug boy grabbed her wrist and Sanomi started to follow him in another path. Once they were close enough they saw Sasuke talking to Kankuro. Sanomi was assuming that Temari left with Gaara and Sasuke had to fight another opponent.

"Sanomi, hide in a branch." He whispered.

"Wakari mashite." Sanomi swiftly went behind a branch of another tree. She didn't want Sasuke to pay attention to the same tree Shino was in, otherwise he might see her. If Sasuke saw her, Sanomi was going to hear a million questions about what was she doing here.

"Let's go. I want to fight-" Sasuke started a conversation but it was stopped.

"Hold on!" Sanomi eyed Shino who had spoke up.

"The guy's mine Sasuke. Leave him alone." Shino stood confidently by the tree.

"What do you want?" Kankuro asked. Silence filled the air with and questions came to mind.

"Shino, how did you find us?" Sasuke asked across another branch.

/Good...he doesn't notice anything.../ Sanomi thought as she was behind a branch. Shino started to explain how he found Sasuke, about a certain mating with male and female beetles. Once that was taken care of Shino had to say something else.

"Sasuke, you want to fight Gaara? Go. I want this guy to fight me since he disqualified himself." Shino said,

"Oh...I want you to take someone with you."

/Huh? Don't tell me he's.../ Sanomi started to get nervous.

"What are you talking about? No one's here but us three." Sasuke commented.

"You're missing someone..." Shino lifted his hand and told Sanomi to reveal herself. Sanomi mouthed a 'why?' to him and Shino doesn't want to say anything.

/Ugh...typical of him./ She thought sadly.

/Sanomi, he said to go with Sasuke.../ Chikako reminded her. Sanomi sighed and spotted Shino still lifting his hand.

/Okay.../ Sanomi stood up from the branch and walked slowly to reveal herself. The only thing that could come out of Sasuke's mouth was,

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

/Great. I'm psychic!/ Sanomi lowered her head.

"Sasuke, take Sanomi with you. Her condition is very weak. She's coughing blood all over when I was with her."

"Forgive me..." Sanomi whispered. She was surprised that Sasuke wasn't in his branch anymore. Instead, he was behind her and grabbed her waist. Sanomi was blushing deep red as they were in that position.

"Demo...naze?" Sanomi said, "Aren't you going to argue? I'll get in your way..."

"Teammates take care of each other. No matter what happens, I'll protect you." Sanomi lowered her head. She thought she was being a real burden to him. She could've just followed him silently and wouldn't get in the way. If something bad happened Chikako couldn't do much because her energy was drained. Sasuke noticed that Sanomi was in deep thought.

/She's thinking she's a burden again.../ Sasuke lowered her head. Sanomi started to feel something grabbing her legs and found out that Sasuke was going to carry her.

"Sanomi, I have a lot of questions..." He spoke up.

/GREAT! I'M REALLY PSYCHIC!/ Sanomi thought madly. She started to cough again and blood splattered on the branch.

"Don't think that you're a burden to me. I know how you feel." Sanomi's eyes widened and eyed Sasuke who was staring at Shino.

"Sasuke, go! Take her and leave! It'll get dangerous along the way." Shino commanded.

"Be careful Shino." Sanomi said weakly.

"Yeah." Sasuke carried Sanomi and they both disappeared, leaving a fellow shinobi behind.

"Heh. Now...are you ready?" Kankuro asked. Shino fiddled with his beetles and said,

"You should be ready also..."

Konohagakure Forest: Farther Away from the Match

"The demon?" Sasuke asked they were going along the forest. Sasuke could sense the chakra already as he was carrying Sanomi through the area. Sanomi agreed with him and Chikako appeared by their side.

"The Kochou Demon...the Kochou Spirit is fighting." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Doko desu ka?" He asked.

"...In Sanomi's mind." Chikako explained. Sasuke wanted to stop after hearing that but he couldn't.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked as he started to fiddle around the shuriken holster. Sanomi sighed.

"This is going to be difficult..." Sanomi moaned.

"Every Kochou Samurai has a personal dimension Sasuke. That's where the Spirit and Demon are fighting." Chikako explained.

/Nani?/ Sasuke thought.

"So you mean...they're the ones causing Sanomi's condition in peril?" He asked.

"So far, the Kochou Spirit is starting to have a bad advantage. I can feel it..." Chikako muttered. Sasuke felt something moving in his arms and it was Sanomi's body.

"Sasuke...I can...take care of myself. Put me down." She begged. Sasuke shook his head.

"You really are like this are you?" Sasuke asked. Sanomi nodded with agreement, but her eyes gazed around her surroundings.

"You have to fight Gaara, Sasuke." Sanomi said, "It's what the both of us want." Sasuke just stayed silent and took the words in from the girl.

"I'll take care of her when you are fighting." Sasuke gazed over toward Chikako.

"What are you saying? I'm not going to put her down." He responded.

"I know how much you want to protect her Sasuke. But right now, she wants to be protected by Gaara. Who knows what will happen." Sasuke's eyes went over to Sanomi.

"What happens...if I don't fight?" Sasuke muttered.

"ARE YOU MAD?!" Sanomi and Chikako yelled. Sanomi coughed once more and she started to feel fatigue. Chikako had to be strong.

/This is the time...to understand trust.../ Chikako thought.

"Well, sorry! But what else could I-"

"Sasuke...just believe in me..." Chikako spoke softly. Sanomi's eyes went over to her guardian.

/Trust?/ Sanomi thought.

/Hai, trust. I'm starting to believe more. Miracles can happen you know?/ Chikako winked at her. Sanomi nodded her head.

"My energy is low but I can still protect her! I, Chikako, Kochou Guardian of Akemi-sama, Kochou Spirit, will do anything!" Chikako spoke loud and clear.

/Well, well.../ Sanomi smiled. She felt pain surging, but she didn't mind for now. She could only listen to her guardian speaking up.

Sanomi's Dimension

"_**There's no use hiding...imouto." Mekia whispered to herself. Akemi was behind a large boulder thinking about what to do...**_

_/I, Chikako, Kochou Guardian of Akemi-sama, Kochou Spirit, will do anything!/ Akemi heard the sudden voice and it was Chikako's. _

_/Chikako...she's believing now.../ Akemi made a smirk. She was lucky to have a boulder. She was able to charge more energy in the universe of the dimension. It gave her more life and she hoped for the best. From Chikako's words...she had more strength than ever before._

_/Good luck Chikako. Protect our Samurai./ Akemi closed her eyes and started to form a gigantic ball of light. Inside was a butterfly fluttering every time it absorbed power._

_/Get ready...Mekia. For now, you'll get a lesson from me!/_

* * *

A/N: YATTA! I updated! Demo...I won't be able to update Chapter 32:( My computer's sucks real bad and I don't know if my document for Chapter 32 is still there. I might have to retype it. AHHH! It sucks. Anyway, please be patient for me and review. 


	2. Akemi's Wishes

A/N: YOSH! I GOT MY INTERNET BACK! Thank you all for being so patient. It must kill you to wait lol. Here it is: Chapter 32!

* * *

Dimensions 2

Chapter 32: Akemi-sama's Wishes

* * *

Ninja World: Konohagakure Forest

Sanomi continued to cough softly throughout the whole chase of Sasuke carrying her. She started to sense fear in Chikako, thinking that the little girl would be worried about her. Deep inside, Chikako continued to be brave. She promised herself to be truthful and strong and in Sanomi's mind, she would do that. Sasuke, however, had a mind of his own and wanted to find Gaara, to continue the match. He had his reasons ever since Gaara interfered with his training with Kakashi. Sanomi's energy started to weaken slowly as Akemi-sama continued to fight the Demon.

/Why? Why is there such a demon.../ Sanomi thought sadly/A legend shouldn't have this kind of conflict./ She gasped,

/Uh-oh, another cough./ Sanomi lifted her hand and turned it into a fist. She tried to hold down the large cough coming through her throat but;

_**COUGH**_

Blood splattered in the air.

"Sanomi-chan!" Chikako shouted with fear. Sasuke took a look at her-he had to do something.

/Kuso./ Sasuke sensed Gaara's chakra, it was close.

He landed on a tree branch and laid Sanomi down carefully. He panted slightly and looked high in the forest foliage. Soon, Sasuke started to stare at her tearful. He hated seeing her like this, it simply made his heart break. He then heard a tiny tune click on and it played with pure tranquil. He noticed that on Sanomi's wrist was the bracelet he gave her at the Summer Festival.

/She's still wearing it.../ Sasuke touched the Uchiha charm on the bracelet and it was shining with pure light. The music continued to twinkle its tune and Sasuke started to get more closer to her. His necklace that Sanomi gave him jingled a bit and still hung on his neck.

"Sasuke-san," Chikako began and Sasuke paid attention, "Gaara's near." Chikako clasped her hands together and somehow she heard a slight moan. Chikako peeked down at the girl before her and Sanomi opened her eyes.

"Sasuke...go..." Sanomi said weakly, "I'll be fine. Please...you want to get strong ne?" Sasuke lowered his head.

"Ano...it's a feeling I haven't felt for a while. It's just...I do what I want to get stronger..." Sanomi made a frown. In a slow motion she lifted her hand and felt Sasuke's cheek. He flinched by the warm touch like a candle and started to look down towards her.

/Her touch...okaa-san's touch.../

"Dont lose this opportunity. If you truly need something, th-then do it. Don't give up on yourself like that." Sanomi's hand slid down Sasuke's cheek and brought it back to her side.

"Sanomi-chan..." Sanomi turned to her guardian and noticed that the girl lifted her hand to hold.

"Take my hand. I'll be shielding you in a period of time. I promise it'll be enough." Sanomi stared at the hand before her. "Sasuke-san, I suggest you go. We'll stay at the branch." Chikako eyed the Suna-nin by another branch and saw the younger one punched the oldest.

"We'll be far away from you. Don't worry about us." Sasuke stared at Sanomi and she nodded her head for approval.

"Do your best...Sasuke." Sanomi lifted her hand and softly grabbed the little girl's. Chikako's eyes turned bright and Sasuke was shocked to see such a reaction. Chikako started to feel both little power that the two of them have. She knew that the Kochou Demon drained little of the Kochou Samurai's chakra in order to fight, but Sanomi had enough. Glitter spread all around the girl and guardian.

"Kochou: Fushigi Shield no jutsu!" A large turquoise orb formed around Sanomi's body and Chikako stayed down on her knees. She formed a seal so that Sanomi wouldn't come out. Sanomi started to feel sleepy and she started to close her eyes.

/Be okay Sanomi./ Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke, go!" Chikako commanded. Sasuke nodded and stood at the branch to see Gaara crouching down.

Gaara was being controlled by something dangerous...something horrible. He was muttering something under his breath, about how much he wanted Sasuke's power. Gaara's body started to form a shape like it did in the battle arena. But it grew worse. Chikako saw another person by a branch and they were scared to death. As Chikako took a closer look, it was Suna kunoichi Temari, looking frightened to death.

/Why isn't she doing anything?/ Chikako wondered to herself. Temari was crouching down by herself, shivering at what was about to happen. Chikako turned around and saw Gaara's real form now. It was so frightening that it was horrible to look at. His face was a demon like figure and his arm turned into a huge sand arm with purple veins and sharp nails.

/I gotta get out of here.../ Chikako controlled the sheidl and went around the forest to find a safe area.

/Sanomi-chan, rest now. It'll be all right./ Chikako prayed for hope.

Sanomi's Dimension

_**"Imouto! I'm tired of waiting!!!"**__ Mekia started to charge at the large boulder and Akemi quickly got out of the way. The boulder crashed with rocks everywhere and Mekia rubbed her head in pain._

_**"You won't escape me!"**__ Mekia started to follow Akemi everywhere throughout the dimension. Akemi's strength grew more and she had to finish her off._

_/I don't want Sanomi to die../ Akemi thought. She continued to run around the large dimension and hid in various places. But Mekia's speed was far more advanced than hers._

_/If Sanomid dies...the Kochou won't live...and if that happens.../ She shoook it off/No! I will not let that happen!/_

_**"Are you serious, imouto? Koi!" **__Mekia continued to scream with agony as she punched Akemi hard on the back. Akemi fell down in a thud and started to get up again._

_/Sanomi and Chikako...I love them with all my heart.../ Akemi focused on the ball in her hand. The butterfly inside started to grow bigger and bigger._

_**/What is this?/ **__Mekia saw the light that her sister was forming around in her hand._

_**/What is this?/ **__The demon questioned in her mind. Mekia started to form into her demon form. It was a dark purple butterfly and it was humongous. Akemi was shocked to see the Kochou Demon in front of her eyes. _

_/Kuso...I have to also.../ Akemi's body started to form light inside and she started to become the Kochou Spirit form. The beautiful butterfly and the dark demon face to face._

_**/Hah. This will be a match I will never forget.../ **__The demon spoke in her mind, smirking._

_The Kochou Spirit's wings were filled with light and Akemi wanted to make the move now._

_/This is a risk I have to face.../ Akemi's wings started to glow at an alarm-reaching rate! Mekia's demon eyes were getting blind by them and Akemi closed her eyes. _

_/Kochou: Hikari Tsubasa no jutsu!/_

Ninja World

"Ah!" Inside the Kochou Shield, Sanomi felt something bad inside her. She had woke up after this feeling. Chikako started to take a look at the samurai when suddenly branches all over the place started to snap in front of them. Chikako controlled the shield once more and started to fly away from the chaos.

/Kuso...not now./ Chikako flew down from a branch and started to notice Sanomi shivering inside.

/Akemi-sama...what are you doing?/ Chikako wondered. Sanomi was closing her eyes and clutching her body fiercely.

/Akemi...Akemi-sama...what's going on in there?/ Sanomi continued to feel the pain inside her. She started to open her eyes and saw Chikako through the shield.

"Sanomi-chan..." Chikako whisperd as she started to develop a little more chakra. The shield was getting weaker.

"Where's Sasuke?" Sanomi asked. Chikako was quiet for a while but the both of them saw Sasuke hiding behind a branh.

/Oh...no.../ Chikako and Sanomi's chakra wasn't enough. The shield started to show sign of breakage.

/Sasuke./ Sanomi stood up from the shield yet she was stuck. She tried to regain her strength but could it be enough to help him? She had no rgrets at this time now.

/Risk is a harsh word...but I will face anything that is in front of me!/ She started to feel her strength one more time and...

_**FLASH...CRACK...BOOM**_

The Kochou Shield broke in pieces.

"Sanomi!!!" Chikako shouted. Sanomi's eyes flashed crimson and onyx once more.

/What was that sound?/ Sasuke thought as his charged Chidori stopped so suddenly.

/Hm...what is that amount of power?/ The Shukaku demon thought.

"I WANT THAT PERSON WHO HAS THAT POWER!!!" Gaara shouted.

/THEN GO AND GET IT!/ The Shukaku demon that was controlling Gaara turned around. Sanomi was using a branch for balance and Chikako was behind her.

/I promise to protect Sasuke...no matter what./ Sanomi closed her eyes and felt the leftover chakra she had within her.

/I watched this episode. I won't let it happen!/ Sanomi opened her eyes and started to make a fist to get her sword out. Chikako's eyes widened. Sanomi's eyes were red. But the demon wasn't coming out...

/Akemi-sama...what did you do?/ Chikako thought to herself.

/Come on.../ Sanomi's chakra was almost there.

"What are you waiting for? I'll make a move FIRST!" Gaara charged toward Sanomi quickly.

"Sanomi!" Sasuke jumped out of his branch and tried to get Sanomi. With luck, Sanomi had her Kochou Sword in her hand.

/Hai!/ Sanomi made her hand signs and seeing that Gaara was close, she had to make a move.

"Kochou: Petal Dance no jutsu!" Sanomi formed a pink orb and the sharp petals went after Gaara. Gaara smirked and let the petals hit him. The petals that hit Gaara started to be devoured by the arm.

/No effect./ Sanomi jumped high in the air and Gaara was an inch of hitting her seriously. Sanomi back flipped and felt arms grabbing her.

"What are you doing? You can't do this!" Sanomi knew whose voice was that.

"Sasuke, I don't know what's happening to me..." Sanomi's back started to have cherry wings and Sasuke gazed at them.

/What is this?/ Sasuke thought.

/Kochou wings...why?/ Sanomi saw her wings and it started to glow brightly. Sasuke put her down and started to form Chidori in his hand.

"Sasuke!" Sanomi shouted but Sasuke avoid her shouts. Sanomi had to follow him swiftly and dodged the Chidori that blew towards Gaara's demon. Sanomi made a thud on the tree and while she was on the branch, Gaara took a close look at her. The wings had his attention.

/I knew it...that girl.../ Gaara thought in his head.

Sanomi's Dimension

_"KOCHOU: HIKARI TSUBASA NO JUTSU!" Akemi charged with her wings and spotted her target...Mekia. They were both on separate sides of the dimension. The Spirit and the Demon were going head to head. _

_/This jutsu.../ Akemi thought as she continued to fly/regains the Kochou Samurai's strength.../_

_**"You'll never beat me sister!!!" **__Mekia charged at a full rate. _

_/But it pays a price.../ Akemi made a grin/my, my...it's already my time?/_

_/Chikako...take care of our Kochou Samurai...for good.../_

_The sisters charge and all was left was a bright and dark flash..._

Ninja World

Sanomi gasped softly.

/My strength.../ Sanomi's eyes were no longer red anymore. They were regular black eyes. All that changed was that her wings showed up on her back.

"Sanomi?" Sanomi looked at Sasuke. He looked so exhausted right now. Sanomi breathed very slowly and began to speak with him.

"I'm fine now. I'll fight with you." Sanomi commented, "If you wish to defeat Gaara, you can't do it alone." Sanomi's head lowered and she gripped her sword tightly. The sun was covered by the tall trees of the forest. Sanomi felt as if the sun was beaming down on her though.

"Do you wish to do it?" Sanomi asked. Sasuke had so many thoughts spinning in his mind. He didn't know what to say. He felt Sanomi's wings, soft as it passed through his hands. Yet it showed hidden power.

"You haven't answered my question Sasuke..." Sanomi said softly. The wings fluttered slowly and carefully. Sanomi wasn't always used to the wings so she had to hold them still for a while.

"Gaara's mine Sanomi." Sasuke muttered. Sanomi sighed.

"Very well. I'll be behind you if you need help."

"Okay. Demo, I don't need help." Sasuke said. Sanomi made a frown.

"There are times when you do need help, Sasuke. One of them is now." Sanomi and Sasuke noticed another presence and dashed off to hide behind a branch. Gaara's Shukaku form needed prey.

"WHERE ARE YOU UCHIHA SASUKE?!" Gaara growled furiously, "WHY DO YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME?!"

"Mou...ore wa kowaii desu." Sanomi crouched down behind a branch as Sasuke was standing up.

"Sasuke...what did Gaara say to you earlier?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed to Sanomi's.

"While you were training with Kakashi, and me with Chikako, you had a disturbance. I knew it would be Gaara. What did he want?" Sanomi asked. Sasuke thought about Gaara's presence during the training.

/Same eyes...eyes that seek hatred and power...we are the same.../ Sasuke thought carefully.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke shook his thoughts.

"Nande mou nai. Follow me." Sasuke charged Chidori in his hand that surprised Sanomi.

/Chidori number two./ Sanomi thought in her head. Sasuke revealed himself to Gaara and once Gaara saw him, he charged quickly. Sasuke was in the front and Sanomi, following behind, both charged at him both with powerful attacks. Sasuke with Chidori and Sanomi with her Kochou Sword.

Back at the nearby branch, Temari was shocked that Sanomi was already back in action. Temari saw her earlier about to faint with blood on her mouth, but she was back up. She also had wings on her back!

The Chirdori from Sasuke passed through Gaara and Sanomi had to duck down in order not to get hurt from the collision. Once it was clear Sanomi's sword started to glow and it slashed the tail of Shukaku.

Both Leaf shinobi landed in a branch while Gaara also did too.

All ninja were still. Shukaku's arm and tail turned into sand and Sanomi noticed that Gaara's arm was the same again. But for some reason, it grew back again and the tail formed once more.

/Damn.../ Sanomi thought. She looked at the sword and started to see that it was glowing. She sensed something was wrong and started to search her surroundings.

/Chikako-san?/ Sanomi thought. /Where is she?/

**THUD**

"SASUKE!" Sanomi saw him hit a tree so harshly.

"Hm...which should I get first? The girl who doesn't pay attention?" Sanomi turned around and saw that Gaara was ready to attack. There was another side of him that wanted to talk.

"Uchiha...my hatred's stronger than yours. Was that all I get from battling you? Weak..." Sasuke hated hearing those words. He had a lot on his mind right now.

"Leave him alone!" Sanomi charged right at Gaara.

"I GUESS YOUR THE FIRST ONE!" Gaara charged right at Sanomi.

"Sanomi, DON'T!" Sasuke struggled to get up but he could only watch Sanomi fight the Suna ninja harshly.

"Kochou: Kochou Element no jutsu!" Sanomi's sword was covered with petals and butterflies. Pink chakra spread as she slashed him in the arm. The arm grew back quickly and Gaara grew faster once the tail was back.

"No!" Sanomi placed her foot on a branch and jumped high in the air to avoid the swift speed.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Gaara yelled as his arm started to spread toward her. The arm hit Sanomi fiercely and she was tumbled down on the ground. Gaara went down also and wanted to hit her more. But as he went down, Sanomi vanished in a puff of smoke.

/A clone.../ Gaara made an evil grin.

"Come on! I expect a match!" Gaara was waiting for the girl to come out and fight. Sanomi was hiding behind the same branch as Sasuke after she vanished. She was holding her arm gently after that punch from Gaara. She got a good grip of her sword and was quiet.

/Mou.../ She eyed Sasuke at the branch and saw that he had a mind of his own. Sasuke wanted to make a move right now.

He made the third Chidori and he struggled to power it up. Crackles of electricity was in his hand and Gaara gazed at the power. For Sasuke, the Chidori must be used two times for him yet this was his third one. Kakashi told him not to do more than three because it would cause death or something dangerous. Sasuke didn't care right now. He wanted to beat this guy badly after his talk with him. Besides, he was an Avenger. He charged toward Gaara and hit Gaara accurately. He landed on a branch but what Sanomi saw was heartbreaking.

/The curse mark?/ Sanomi saw Sasuke have those black things all around his face and body. His Sharingan and Chidori faded away.

/Sasuke./ Sanomi jumped out of her branch and landed to where Sasuke was laying down still. She felt his aura and it was so dark.

"S-Sanomi." Sanomi saw that Sasuke was barely opening his eyes. He was struggling immensely. "Get out of here now."

"No way! I'm not leaving you here in this condition!" Sanomi pounded the branch with her fist.

"You can't outmatch this guy. I had to use the Chidori as my last move. Now you have to get out of here." Sanomi shook her head madly.

"Sasuke...I won't." Sanomi stood up and had her sword ready.

"KUSO! GET ME!" She yelled toward Gaara.

"Oh, now you want to fight? Yes!" Gaara jumped and went after Sanomi. Sanomi was about to slash him when suddenly someone else hit him. Sanomi could've sworn that she saw a blur of orange.

/Naruto-san?/ Sanomi saw Naruto hit Gaara harshly. Gaara balanced himself on a branch with the demon. Sakura and Pakkun had arrived shortly and eyed Sasuke sadly.

"Sanomi, what happened?" Sakura asked "Why is Sasuke like this again?" Sanomi lowered her head. She noticed that Naruto was panting heavily and he eyed Sanomi.

"Daijoubu ka?" He asked. Sanomi nodded.

"I'm fine." Sanomi checked on Sasuke with Sakura. Gaara was just waiting to get more prey. Especially from Uzumaki Naruto.

Sanomi's Dimension

_The young Kochou Guardian flew right past a maze with ease. She spotted the dimension that had the whole universe. The stars were brightly shining red, blue and yellow. There were also possible shooting stars and meteorites falling down. She knew something was happening and she had to find out._

_Chikako hid behind a boulder and saw Mekia standing still with a grin. She was no longer in her demon form and was in human form. Chikako saw a huge injury on her shoulder and was covered with dark blood. It flowed on the ground and she struggled with the damage._

_**"Sister...you got me. But you didn't actually kill me. No. You killed herself..." **__Mekia muttered, __**"That was a powerful move. The Hikari Tsubasa jutsu. Your specialty. Hmph. What a risk. I dodged barely and hit you with my move, Kami Kaze Slash no jutsu."**_

_"Akemi-sama!!!" Chikako flew towards the battle and spotted Akemi laying on the ground. Her emotions were filled with sadness and worry. Akemi changed slowly back to her human form. Her kimono was ripped in shreds and her long brown hair was flowing messily. The worse thing that Chikako saw was Akemi's silver tiara. It broke in half. _

_"Akemi..." Chikako held her hand tightly. "you can't leave...not now!"_

_"Ugh..." Chikako opened her eyes and saw that Akemi opened her own, "Chikako..."_

_"Akemi-sama...please. You're so close. You can't..." Chikako cried so much like a small little girl would when losing someone precious. "Doushite?"_

_"What are you doing here?" Akemi groaned with pain and she knew she had to get to the point, "Sanomi's safe now. The Demon won't control her body. Her Kochou and regular chakra are in full form. She'll be okay. Her wings show sign that she will battle for a long time. Yet, myself.." Akemi coughed roughly. Chikako's sapphire eyes started to water more. Akemi's hopeful eyes opened toward the guardian._

_"Chikako...it's time for...you to be the Spirit..." _

_"NO! Akemi-sama!" Chikako held her hand more tighter. _

_**"Are you done? I want to fully destroy her!" **__Mekia was charging towards them yet Chikako's eyes started to glow._

_**"Nani?" **__Mekia blocked her eyes and saw that the Spirit and Guardian were inside a huge glass orb._

_**"LET ME IN!" **__Mekia pounded the orb so harshly yet it wasn't making one single crack. Inside the orb though, Chikako and Akemi didn't let go of their hands for each other. _

_"Chikako...it's time to take my place..." Akemi closed her eyes. "You and the Kochou Samurai have been so wonderful..."_

_"Akemi..." Chikako whispered, "kudasai." Akemi had a sad face and felt the guardian's cheek. She could feel the tears pouring down on her hand. _

_"Don't cry. You've learned so much now. You'll be fine training the samurai. I've taught you so much. Now it's time for you to use it."_

_"Doushite? Why does this have to happen?! Doushite!!" Chikako screamed. Akemi made a small smile. _

_"Life happens..."_

_"WELL I DON'T WANT IT TO HAPPEN! Akemi...I don't want to lose you. Sanomi doesn't want to lose you either..." Both were silent except the pounding of the Kochou Demon._

_"Chikako...gomenasai. I don't want to go either because it's too soon. But I won't be entirely gone. I will be watching you both. I may be a Spirit...demo there are times when a spirit can no longer be in the world physically or mentally." Akemi noticed Chikako trying not to cry again._

_"When everything is over, both you and Sanomi, must come to the tree where she found the Kochou Sword. There is something waiting for the two of you." Akemi loosened her grip with Chikako. Chikako opened her eyes to see that Akemi was smiling._

_"I'm very happy to meet Sanomi. She's very precious to protect. Protect the samurai, Chikako: Kochou Guardian." Akemi closed her eyes lifelessly and Chikako could only gasp. Millions of butterflies covered Akemi's body and after all the butterflies covered her, they swiftly flew and Akemi's body was no longer in the spot anymore._

_"NO!" Chikako's yell echoed throughout the whole universe._

_**"YATTA!!!" **__Mekia cackled with fury. Chikako's anger grew thick. _

_"Anata..." Mekia stopped grinning and saw through Chikako inside the orb, "You..."_

_Chikako's eyes started to glow brightly and before she was holding Akemi's hand, she felt strength like never before. Her body showed a large flashing aura._

_"You...YOU ARE DEAD!!!" The orb started to flash and Mekia blocked her eyes. _

_**"Impossible! What is this?" **__She yelled. The orb suddnly broke and glass shards flew everywhere through the dimension. The flashing from the orb suddenly stopped. _

_**"N-Nani?" **__Mekia saw the form in front of her. It was Chikako, standing confidently with running tears on her cheeks. Her face was full of hatred and her eyes showed power. Where Akemi's body was just now...the butterflies were making a portal. The majority of them were white butterflies. Chikako could just stare at them lifelessly. _

_/Sanomi...white butterflies...they are sad. Akemi's gone.../ Chikako's body started to glow more suddenly that Mekia couldn't believe what she was seeing._

_/...I won't lose.../ Chikako now had the Crest Steel Bow in her hand and had an arrow ready. _

_"FIGHT ME! NOW!" Chikako's feet unleashed a large hole below her. Wind furiously blew everywhere. Her hair flowed harshly and Mekia could just stand there. _

_**"Hm...very well. You're just a mere guardian. Nothing more..." **__Mekia muttered. She cast a Shadow Ball that was ready. The white butterflies flew and disappeared. _

_"I'M THE SPIRIT NOW!" Chikako dodged the Shadow Ball Mekia threw at her. Collision filled the air. As Chikako was floating through the whole universe she prayed dearly for Sanomi and said one last thought before she was to battle. _

_/Akemi-sama...domo arigatou. For giving me something I never had before...trust. The lessons you taught me non-stop...I learned everyday to be the guardian./ Chikako eyed the demon in front of her._

_/I will protect the Kochou Samurai. For the both of us. Giving me the remainder of your strength...I can't believe it. Kedo, I will use it wisely.../ Chikako gripped the bow tightly and let go of the arrow._

_/I WILL SEAL THE KOCHOU DEMON: MEKIA!/_

A/N: It was really hard for me to do this chapter. Very sad( Believe me, I was crying while doing this chapter. Luckily, Akemi's not entirely gone! (wink, wink).


	3. Demons Anyone?

A/N: Hello again. Decided to update this chapter too! Please enjoy!

Dimensions 2

Chapter 33: Demons Anyone?

* * *

Sanomi's Dimension

_"TAKE THIS!" Chikako let go of the arrow and it flew towards Mekia. Mekia dodged it but suddenly saw droplets of blood, forming into a puddle below her feet._

_**/Nani? It missed!/ **__Mekia was confused and spotted the little girl getting another arrow from the quiver. _

_**/This girl. Was my sister really serious about her?/ **__Mekia dodged another arrow but for some reason more dark blood was coming out of her shoulder._

_"Surpised?" Chikako smirked and rushed with tremendous speed. Mekia was in a fighting stance and each of them blew each other away. Chikako to the right and Mekia to the left. The ground shook and more meterorites were flying downward toward the dimension. Chikako stood up and her heels from her glass slipper broke easily. _

_/Kuso.../ Chikako started to have another arrow in her hand when she didn't notice that Mekia had disappeared from her spot. Everything was silent in the dimension. Chikako needed to feel her surroundings more seriously. She was shivering with fear, but stayed focus around the area. She stuck the arrow in the Crest Steel Bow and tried to sense Mekia's dark chakra. _

_Chikako quickly opened her eyes and noticed a Shadow Ball coming right at her. She dodged it, but when her guard was open, Mekia punched the little girl in the stomach. Chikako hit a boulder so harshly that pain stung her back with electrifying experience. Mekia swiftly rushed toward the girl and grabbed the neck fiercely. Chikako struggled with the firm grip of the demon's strength._

_**"You see? You're nothing more..." **__Mekia hissed in agony. _

_"R-Really?" Chikako made a smile on her face. Glitter trickled on the side of her lip._

_**"Doushite? Doushite anata egao desu ka?(1)" **__Mekia asked as her sharp razor teeth showed. Chikako's body suddenly showed a spark. It spread through her foot, her dress, her sleeve, and then her face..._

**000000000000000 BOOM 00000000000000000**

_Wind rapidly blew all over and Mekia covered her eyes with her sleeves. Once it subsided, she noticed Chikako's body was no where to be seen. All that was left was a ripped piece of paper that said: "Smoke Bomb."_

_**/A smoke bomb clone?/ **__Mekia thought as she dodged the bomb from the boulder in time. Mekia focused on her surroundings to find the little girl. She doesn't want to be humiliated and lose to her. Everything was silent again and no one made a move. Meanwhile, Chikako was behind a boulder that was fifty feet away from the demon and stayed quiet as possible._

_/I'll make the next move.../ Chikako gripped the Crest Steel Bow and revealed herself. Luckily, Mekia turned her back another way. _

_Chikako grabbed an arrow and shot it toward Mekia. Mekia felt a sudden reaction and turned around to see an arrow coming her way. She dodged it to the side. Mekia had no idea whether the arrow had poison or something more after the girl's loss of the Spirit. She put her long dark brown hair behind her ear and glared at the girl before her. Chikako stood at the same spot waiting for a move too. _

_**"Look, you're in my way to harm the Kochou Samurai. Let me be! You'll die faster this way." **__Mekia had a Fire Axe on her hand now. It blazed madly in the tip and her shoulder continued to drip deadly with blood. Chikako still continued to stay silent as the wind blew her silver hair in front of her face. Long bangs were covering her eyes yet she didn't make a single movement. _

_**"Iie? Well...risky. You want to die, you want to die." **_

_"I'll die if I want to." Mekia opened one fearless eye to look at the guardian of the Kochou._

_"But not now." Chikako made hand signs and two clones appeared before her. One on the left and one on the right. They were staying on the same position as the original one. The two clones disappeared quickly and Mekia had to be cautious. She was staring at the original one, seeing that she had a bow in her hand._

_**"Hm...not bad!" **__Mekia charged at the original one, when it turned out that the original one disappeared in a breeze. _

_**"Nani?" **__Mekia stopped and stood waiting. She didn't sense that two huge punches hit directly on her face! Two clones from Chikako made a direct hit! The clones vanished as Chikako wanted them to._

_Mekia went on the ground and the original one had a bow and arrow in her hand. She was panting slightly but she wasn't down yet._

_"Surrender and go back to where you belong!"__Chikako shot the arrow in the stomach and Mekia coughed blood rapidly. Chikako backed away and lowered the bow. Mekia stood up briefly as more of the dark blood continued. The arrow started to vanish from her stomach and Chikako could only swore under her breath._

_**"Strong one you are..." **__Mekia smirked. Chikako didn't like that face. _

_All of a sudden, Mekia vanished away from her spot and Chikako had to face her surroundings once more. Chikako now felt blazing pain in her back. Akemi got her from behind and the axe was slain. _

_**"You got to be more careful...or that'll happen." **__Mekia smiled. _

_But Mekia sensed something was wrong. Chikako was dripping water instead of glitter. A Kochou Guardian's blood was the glitter inside of them. It was their power source. As water continued to flow, Mekia realized that it was a Water Clone jutsu. Water splattered on Mekia's feet and she jumped out of the way to dodge a piercing arrow. Chikako smirked and snapped her fingers. Mekia was confused of why she did that but she heard something coming her way. Senbon needles and kunai knives were coming straight at her. Mekia counter attacked with her Shadow Ball jutsu and all of the weapons spread out in all directions, leaving Mekia unharmed._

_/Just the way I like it./ Chikako disappeared from her area and Mekia turned around to see that no one was there. Mekia had her Fire Axe ready in her hand and stayed silent as possible._

_**/This girl is in my way. I don't want her to interfere!/ **__Mekia made hand signs and whispered the jutsu, _

_**"Dark Flower Illusion jutsu!" **__Mekia's hand pounded the ground madly and nothing started to happen. She now felt the ground rumbling with huge cracks and soon black roses burst everywhere. The roses started to show an aura of darkness as the dimension grew weak. The more roses that grew, the more the dimension would lose more light. _

_/Oh no.../ Chikako spotted the huge amount of darkness Mekia put in the jutsu. _

_**"What's the matter dear? Kowaii desu ka?" **__Mekia charged toward Chikako and Chikako dodged out of the way. Mekia was too quick and punched Chikako hard on the stomach. Chikako was back down on the ground._

_**"This jutsu would be my only way out of this place! If this dimension is filled with hatred and darkness, it would be my way out and much more. You know what I mean?" **__Mekia smirked. Chikako's eyes widened._

_/Sanomi-chan.../_

Ninja World

"Sanomi, who is this freak?" Naruto still questioned Sanomi as Gaara was waiting for a move. "What did he do to Sasuke?"

"Naruto, Gaara's not normal! Be careful!" Sanomi shouted. She eyed Sasuke who was struggling to get up.

Gaara didn't want to wait anymore and started to get Sasuke. Sakura eyed Sanomi carefully and Sanomi did the same. They both nodded for approval and the kunoichi stood by each other holding weapons. Gaara was confused at that moment. The kunoichi were both protecting Uchiha Sasuke. Gaara didn't know what to do and in a swift motion, the sand hand grabbed Sakura. Sakura was now in a tree trunk trying to get out of the grip.

"Sakura!" Sanomi jumped from branch to branch to reach her height but Gaara punched her out of the way. The impact was so hard that Sanomi was down on the branch to where Sasuke was.

/Kuso.../ Sasuke saw Sanomi down with him and she was unconscious.

"Mou! Leave them alone dattebayo!" Naruto shouted. Gaara made a sharp grin and went back to his branch. He was still gripping Sakura in the tree trunk and caused her more pain.

/He only fights for himself...like me./ Naruto thought in his head. He eyed him seriously and Gaara suddenly was starting to change more of his form. He let go of Sakura but the hand was still on her. She started to grow weak and could find no support.

"IF YOU WANT TO SAVE HER, THEN FIGHT ME!" Gaara called toward Naruto. Naruto struggled with what to do now. He sensed another chakra somewhere and it was coming from Sanomi. Pink chakra appeared out of no where.

"Sanomi?" He questioned softly. Sanomi's chakra started to increase rapidly and black chakra started to overflow her. The pink chakra and black chakra were combined, but the pink chakra was taking over the black chakra. Naruto and Sasuke could only stare at her. All that Sasuke could do was hold her unconscious hand.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wake up." Sasuke whispered. The girl could not make a single movement.

/Where the hell is Chikako?/ He questioned as pain from the curse mark continued to hurt him.

"Sanomi..." Sasuke still continued to wake Sanomi up. But nothing was happening.

Suddenly he felt arms grab him and it was Naruto. He grabbed both him and Sanomi to dodge a harsh attack from Shukaku. Large gusts of wind slashed everywhere in the forest. Gaara's demon continued to cause massive destruction. Naruto laid both of the down and Naruto was now by himself.

/Kuso.../ Naruto thought more about Sabaku no Gaara.

"N-Naruto-s-san?" Naruto turned around and saw Sanomi trying to stand.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" Sasuke asked. Sanomi nodded her head for approval.

"Naruto, I want to fight with you." Sanomi said. Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"S-Sanomi? You have to stay here. I'll take care of it." Naruto said, "Besides, Sasuke said that you helped him earlier. You need a break." Sanomi stared at the Uchiha in a dazed way and Sasuke didn't react to her expression.

"Just promise me something." Sasuke muttered under his breath. Sanomi gazed at him. He looked really serious as his gaze looked cold.

"Don't call yourself a burden. It'll hurt more than you'll least expect it. You've been helpful. Don't you forget that. " Sanomi lowered her head.

"Hai...Sasuke." Sanomi muttered uncomfortably and turned back to Naruto.

"Chotto matte, Naruto-san..." Sanomi jumbled with her words.

"Have you always underestimated me, Sanomi?" Sanomi's head lifted up. She noticed that the orange jumpsuit boy had a grin on his face.

"Come on." Naruto chuckled. Sanomi turned her head away and made a tiny smile.

"If you are sure...fine." Sanomi backed away from the battle against Naruto and Gaara.

"Aw...not letting a girl fight? How strong are you really?" Gaara asked with saliva on his mouth. Naruto could only stay silent and thinking of a clever move. He may gotten hit a couple of times, but he didn't want to give up. He wanted to save everyone right now. Especially Sakura.

/I promise to protect you.../ Naruto thought in his mind. That was his only mission.

"Naruto." Naruto looked up to see Sasuke talking to him.

"No matter what happens, you have to save Sakura." Naruto's eyes widened with shock. This was a time when Sasuke would care for his teammates. Naruto nodded.

"Hai."

Naruto started to unleashed an incredible amount of chakra. Everyone was shocked on how much Naruto grew. He started to create mutiple shadow clones of himself and surrounded Gaara's demon. All of the clones threw shurikens and as Gaara was paying attention to the weapons, Naruto went behind him and did a Thousand Years of Pain. How convenient, ne? Everyone was overwhelmed by making a stupid move. But as Naruto placed the kunai he jumped out of the way and-

**BOOM**

A bomb was set on the kunai the whole time.

Sanomi's Dimension

_**"Nani? Why can't I-"**_

_"Go out?" Chikako questioned as she stood up from her spot. Mekia stared at her and she gasped. In the Guardian's hand was a beautiful crystal kunai. It was real crystal and Chikako had stabbed each rose while Mekia was not paying attention. The roses that were touched by the kunai died and turned into ash. Losing the darkness, the dimension would be safe and so would Sanomi. _

_**"You...you ruin everything don't you?" **__Mekia asked in a serious tone. All that Chikako could do was shrug her shoulders. _

_"I protect the samurai. You stay away from her." Chikako kissed the crystal kunai. The dark roses were gone and all that was left was a silent dimension. Shooting stars were spreading everywhere and in Chikako's opinion, she could see every planet if she had to. _

_/Akemi...she didn't mention this jutsu that Mekia could do.../ Chikako thought with wonder._

_/Kowaii desu. Akemi said that the demon could not get out of the body, there are ways that it possibly can come out in a genjutsu or ninjutsu.../ Chikako had a huge number of thoughts in her head. She had to stay calm and looked at the battle. _

_**"You have my sister's power right?" **__Mekia asked in a sick tone. __**"Why don't you use it now? If you get power, you have to use it at once."**_

_"Sadly I'm not like that." Chikako responded, "I use my power wisely than you. You should think about it more."_

_**"Hah. I let my own power do the thinking." **__Mekia breathed in and out and let her left index finger stick out. The index finger showed a spark and Chikako stayed cautious. Chikako could only gasp and notice that there were three Mekias in front of her._

_**"You have to keep an eye on your opponent little girl. Electric Spark no jutsu!" **__All of the Mekias charged toward the guardian with tremendous speed and electricity filled their bodies. They blew a large amount of electricity out of their finger. Chikako started to make hand signs and called out her jutsu._

_"Kochou: Kochou Shield no jutsu!" Chikako's body formed a sapphire orb and the three Mekias were blocked from the girl. Electricity shocked everywhere and Mekia didn't like how Chikako wasn't using strength. _

_The clones started to make the shield more weaker by creating Shadow Balls or Electric Sparks in their hands. Chikako must make a move right now, or else disaster would strike. She covered her ears, not hearing the annoying crackling outside of the orb. But as Chikako wasn't paying attention to the original one..._

_**"DARK FLOWER ILLUSION NO JUTSU!"**_

_Mekia started her own little game of...distractions. Black roses popped out of the ground once more and the jutsu was complete in a flash._

_**/Yes.../ **__She thought to herself and vanished out of sight, leaving the clones to take care of Chikako._

Ninja World

Suddenly, Sanomi felt her body froze with fear. She went down on her knees and felt so cold like ice.

"Sanomi?" Sasuke went over to touch her shoulder.

"I-I-I'm fine. Just...leave me be." Sanomi continued to shiver more.

"Iie. Something's happening to you." Sasuke stated.

Meanwhile Gaara tried to store up his sand again and reformed his demon. Gaara suddenly changed and became the biggest demon he could possibly accomplish: Shukaku's Final Form. In a matter of speaking, he was more of an...outgoing type.

/Kuso.../ Sanomi thought. She took a look at Sakura, still unconscious to move from the tree. Naruto unleashed his summoning jutsu and a giant frog wearing a blue shirt and a large sword jumped high in the air. Naruto and the Shukaku Demon battled it out in another area. The area would not be harming Sakura in any way, nor the others. Naruto planned to use a huge jutsu to transform into a kitsune, the Kyuubi!

"Sanomi, let me help you." Sasuke wanted to lend a hand but Sanomi swatted him off.

"Sasuke, I'm fine." Sanomi screamed as pain started to overwhelm her body.

"Sanomi!" Sasuke saw a small amount of black chakra flowing in her body. He didn't know that it was visual to see.

/What's...what's happening?/ Sanomi thought in a daze.

_**/My, my. You're dense aren't you?/**_

Sanomi could only gasp.

"Sasuke, get away from me!" The black chakra started to increase and made a huge impact on Sasuke. He was pummeled to a tree branch by Pakkun and coughed roughly. Sanomi was now inside a dark orb with black chakra.

"What's wrong?!" Sasuke wanted to say more . Sanomi had her hands covering her face and black chakra flowed through her body.

_**/Yes, my dear. I'm coming out./**_

"IIE! GET AWAY!" Sanomi shouted.

_**/Now, now. No need to get so antsy on me./ **_

No matter how much Sanomi wanted to say, the Kochou Demon didn't command. More of the black chakra continued to flow in the air. Sasuke stood up fairly quickly and Pakkun stared incredibly.

/Kakashi told me about this...stay cautious./ Pakkun and Sasuke leaped to stop the chakra flow but suddnly a flash burst out and the both of them went back to the tree branch.

**"YES!" **

High in the clouds, Mekia in her human form appeared in thin air!

"Kuso..." Sanomi went down on her knees and felt like she was paralyzed. Her whole body didn't want to move at all after that chaotic experience.

**"Time to fight you!" **Mekia went out of the skies and charged down like a huge meteorite. Sanomi was totally disabled at the moment and once she closed her eyes, she felt like it was the end of her. But soon, someone appeared in front of her and carried her out of the area to where Mekia was crashing.

_**CRASH**_

Collision was so harsh that when Naruto rained the forest, it was a huge storm. Rain was hitting everything so hard

/Incredible...Sanomi and Naruto.../ Sasuke was too preoccupied as he was carrying Sanomi to safety. He had her in his arms and landed her to a branch.

**"Kochou Samurai, we get to fight." **Mekia hissed as her sharp fangs showed.

"You...what do you want from me?" Sanomi asked. Sasuke started to see her shivering.

**"What I want? It's very simple. YOUR KOCHOU CHAKRA!" **Mekia formed a Shadow Ball jutsu in her hand and smirked evilly.

**"It isn't that hard. I just kill you and it's mine!" **Mekia threw the ball towards Sanomi and it was coming fast. Sanomi dodged it and unleashed her Kochou Sword with her chakra. Dust filled the air and everything was so hard to see that it looked like fog. Out of the fog, Sanomi leaped out of the collision and slashed Mekia when she wasn't paying attention. Mekia scoffed and dodged it quickly. She landed on a tree branch and unleashed her Fire Axe, blazing like a candle. She jumped,

"You're not getting my chakra. You NEVER will." Sanomi promised.

**"Oh. Well you're wrong there." **Mekia's Fire Axe got more aggresive as it blazed through the whole forest. As more of her aura showed, the forest would be deserted if something doesn't happen soon.

"KOCHOU: KOCHOU ELEMENT JUTSU!" Sanomi's chakra grew in an amazing rate and she slashed Mekia's Fire Axe away from her hand. Mekia's crimson eyes widened with shock and Sanomi stabbed her in the stomach.

**"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M UNSTOPPABLE?!" **Mekia made a substitution and continued to rally out with the Kochou Samurai. Punches and kicks were thrown at Sanomi and she blocked it with her sword.

"Sasuke, pay attention to Sakura! I'll be fine! I don't want you hurt!" Sanomi called out.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing. Another demon and Sanomi were battling and everything was in complete chaos. He didn't know what to do. Suddenly, Sasuke jumped and had the Demon Wind Shuriken in his hand. He threw it towards the demon and with luck it hit her. Mekia fell down on the ground with blood dripping down. Sanomi had to breathe as calmly as she could.

"Sasuke..." She said softly.

"You all right?" He asked as he touched her shoulder.

"Yeah. I wonder where Chikako is though. But stay out of my battle. I have to defeat the demon myself." Sanomi said.

"No one can defeat a demon that easily. If you battle by yourself, you'd be dead. Where's Chikako?!" He asked loudly. Sanomi shook her head.

/Shirimasen.../

Sanomi's Dimension

_The two Mekia clones continue to hit the orb that Chikako made. The orb grew weaker and weaker and Chikako wanted to make a move right now. She closed her eyes and felt more energy pouring through her body. Glitter appeared in the crystal kunai she held deeply and licked it once more._

_**"You coming out yet? You're running out of time." **__Mekia clones continue to hit more and more of the orb. It started to have a huge crack. If the orb breaks, the clones would assassin Chikako immediately!_

_/Come on.../ Chikako focused on the glitter that was surging through the kunai. The kunai turned multicolored and Mekia couldn't wait any longer. _

_**"Kami..." **__The Mekia clones' eyes turned in pure crimson and in their hand was the Fire Axe. They didn't know that the original lost her axe, but continued in the dimension._

_**"Kaze..." **__The Fire Axe started to form another color-black. Black chakra overflowed the axe and it was fully developed._

_/Yes./ Chikako's kunai was now fully developed and it was glowing in a turqouise color._

_**"...Slash jutsu!" **__The clones immediately crashed the orb and rapidly charged to the little girl. _

_**"Kami Kaze Slash no jutsu!" **__Clones slashed the Fire Axe in a swift motion and the amount of power made the ground shake. But after that, they were now totally confused at the moment. They don't see any glitter on the rocky grounds. Or in their opinion, Chikako's blood._

_**"Nani desu...ka?" **__Below Mekia's feet, Chikako was struggling to not let the Fire Axes get to her. She was blocking it with her own crystal kunai. One small object, could beat them all._

_"Kochou: Crystal Kunai Slash jutsu!" Chikako disappeared and slashed each of the clones' cheek with the kunai. The kunai was razor sharp like a shark's teeth. They were on the ground and disappeared. _

_"I hate it when you go easy on me..." Chikako closed her eyes and the wings on her back start to move slowly. The dimension was isolated and no one was around anymore. The universe of the dimension faded away and Chikako's eyes widened._

_/Sanomi, Mekia.../ Chikako swore under her breath and had to contact Sanomi immediately. Now that she was the Kochou Spirit now, she had to be summoned! That was a major problem considering that Sanomi and Mekia were battling and Sanomi could not distract her._

_She had to think of something and fast._

_/SANOMI!!!/_

Konohagakure Forest

/SANOMI! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!/ Sanomi gasped softly as someone called her. A huge gust of wind hit her as the battle of Gaara and Naruto continued in the other side.

/Chikako? Doko desu ka?!/ Sanomi wondered.

/You...you have to summon me./ Chikako said.

/S-Summon? Can't you get out of the dimension yourself? And great. You were in the dimension the whole time./ Sanomi thought madly in her head.

/I know. Mekia's clones were battling me and I was in a bind. Play your flute!/ Chikako eagerly called out. Sanomi eyed the flute in her mahogany sash and lifted it up to her lips. She played a tune very unfamiliar and she was surprised when Chikako came out in front of her eyes.

"Chikako, where were you?" Sasuke asked.

/The little Kochou Guardian. Interesting./ Pakkun examined the little girl.

/Kakashi was right about Kariko Sanomi./

"Why do you need to be summoned?" Sanomi asked. Chikako lowered her head.

"Where's Mekia?" She changed the subject but kept her head down. Sanomi pointed down in the forest and Chikako went down in her direction.

"Matte!" Sanomi went down on the ground with Chikako with sword at hand. Mekia laid in the ground and soon a barrier was covered the three of them. It looked like Sanomi's dimension, but it was way bigger. Sasuke was now unable to go inside to help Sanomi out. He didn't care if it was her destiny to defeat a demon. He didn't want her brutally injured.

/Kuso.../ He thought madly. Meanwhile inside the barrier Chikako and Sanomi could just stare at Mekia on the ground.

"Sanomi, don't interfere. I'll tell you when to fight." Chikako whispered. Sanomi nodded.

"Hai!"

* * *

**Japanese Translations**

**(1) Doushite anata egao desu ka?- **Why are you smiling?


	4. Chikako: Transform! Question the Truth

A/N: Beware if you get grossed out by Mekia sometimesXD She does pretty scary movesO.o

Please enjoy! -Nicachan510

* * *

Dimensions 2

Chapter 34: Chikako: Transform! Questioning the Truth

Konohagakure Forest

The barrier was covering half of the forest, but not the half to where Naruto and Gaara were. The only ones in there were Sanomi, Chikako, and Mekia. Mekia just stared at the girls hatefully. Her eyes narrowed as she gripped the soft dirt on the ground. She stood up with an evil grin on her face and wiped the dark blood off her cheek to began another conversation. Kochou Samurai and Guardian were not offended, but hated how she was unstoppable.

**"I see you took care of my clones. They're hard, eh?" **Mekia laughed. Chikako panted slightly trying not to show that she was tired.

"SANOMI!" Sanomi looked behind her and noticed that Sasuke was pounding on dimensions walls. Chikako and Akemi heard the shout and stared behind them also.

"Sasuke, please! Get out of this area!" She yelled through.

"Demo-"

"I'll be fine! Please, I don't want you hurt anymore!"

"I don't want you hurt either!" He shouted.

Sanomi's eyes widened with shock. Sasuke lowered his head and his pounding fists made a halt.

/S-Sasuke.../

Sanomi did notice that everyone she was in a predicament, Sasuke was the one watching her and trying to help. So many things kept blocking them and they were not able to fight together side by side. It hurt her heart a lot but if one gets hurt, the other wanted to get hurt too. Mekia shook her head with a distraction in front of her and decided to start fighting.

**"I guess it's time to FIGHT MORE!" **

Mekia clutched her hand and out came a shuriken to throw at Sanomi. Sanomi blocked it with her sword and no longer paying attention to Sasuke, she charged right at her. Mekia blocked the sword with her kunai and both of them were battling it out. Chikako had a arrow ready to shoot. Sanomi and Chikako got the battle plan in their heads. One of them created a distraction while the other was ready to make a move. Once Sanomi made a substitution jutsu, it was Chikako's time to strike. Chikako marked the target on Mekia and let the arrow fly. Mekia looked around to try and find Sanomi but only saw the arrow in front of her face. She dodged it slightly leaving a cut on her cheek. She made a frown and stared at Chikako.

**"It's hard being a Kochou Guardian isn't it? When you're Akemi's slave, you are just a little girl. You are not allowed to grow up. You are not allowed to turn into an adult." **

Ever since Chikako could remember, she was made only to be a little girl. She was not allowed to grow up. She was close to adulthood but when Akemi was making her, the demon interfered and Akemi did not complete Chikako.She was suppose to be in her teen years, but it never happened. Akemi lost some of her extra energy to do it when battling the demon for the first time. It was to protect the Kochou People from harm.

**"Demo, you still keep on going. I only have one question-Why do you keep on going when nothing is going to change?" **Mekia asked in a spatful tone. All was silent and all that Chikako could do was giggle.

**"Nani?" **Mekia didn't like how Chikako was reacting to it.

"You're right...a guardian cannot grow up." Chikako explained. "Demo, you are a baka. Are you assuming that you cannot beat a little guardian?" Chikako closed her eyes with sympathy.

In a just a striking moment, Sanomi kicked Mekia in the face as Mekia was blasted in the dimension walls. Collision was around the area and with all the rubble of rocks Mekia came out. She got angry at the both of them and while Chikako was just standing still, she charged right at her with a kunai. She slashed her but Chikako blocked it with her eyes closed with the crystal kunai.

**"KUSO!" **Mekia slashed Chikako many times and with one hit, Mekia got her on the arm. Glitter from Chikako started to spread all over the dress and ground. She covered her left arm and in her righ hand was the crystal kunai. Mekia and Chikako were going at it like crazy. Slash after slash and both of them were even. Sanomi tend to use weapons of senbon needles, sharp kunai knives and shurikens, but Mekia blocked them with another kunai in her hand. The Kochou Samurai and Guardian were starting to get exhausted.

**"Getting tired? GOOD!" **

Mekia leaped into the air making her final move. However, she stopped and landed on the ground. She was wondering what was happening to the Kochou Guardian.

Chikako started to get surrounded by white butterflies. The butterflies were spinning around her and covering her like a blanket. Chikako soon was in a predicament and wondering why white butterflies were surrounding her. Suddenly, a soft voice was echoing her name.

_"Chikako...Chikako...Chikako..."_

She closed her eyes and the white butterflies would be protecting her for a short period of time. Mekia had no time to waste and eyed Sanomi. She charged toward her while Sanomi made her hand signs for the Petal Dance jutsu. It didn't make it as Mekia grabbed Sanomi's neck tightly.

**"Don't make hand signs in front of a person dear. It'll be your down fall." **Mekia panted and Sanomi wanted to get out of the grip. Mekia's long figernails slid through Sanomi's cheek, making blood flow. She continued doing this in various parts of Sanomi's body. In Mekia's mind they were marks from the Kochou Demon, showing that she had no mercy.

**"Our blood is different Kochou Samurai. My blood runs through despair and revenge against what I want. The blood shows how much hatred or love it has. My blood has a high percentage of hatred and I use it wisely. But your blood..." **Mekia took a sample of Sanomi's blood and Sanomi felt like air was running out of her throat.

**"Your blood resembles to the greater good. It shows more of love than hate. Anger runs through me seeing you. The Kochou Samurai-willing to kill me. Hah. The world you live by is different than here. Your world is weak compared to here. You have no right to have this purpose." **

/Shut up.../ Sanomi thought as she closed her eyes furiously.

**"Hmm. What should I do to you?"**

Unknown Dimension

_"D-Doko desu ka?" _

_Chikako opened her eyes and noticed that she was standing on a puddle of water. She was now in another dimension she wasn't familiar with. Her arm that was slashed healed right away. But everything was dark in the dimension. She couldn't see anything for a while until she heard footsteps coming her way._

_"What do you want?!" Chikako took out her bow and arrow waiting for the unknown stranger. Chikako's eyes start to widen as the stranger came in front of her._

_"A-Akemi-sama?" Chikako was in shock. Long brown hair flowed through a soft breeze and Akemi waved a hello. Her kimono was back to normal and it flowed beautifully as she walked toward the guardian. Chikako was cautious though. Who knew if this was the real Kochou Spirit. Akemi kneeled down toward the little girl and spoke._

_"Do you wish to not be a little girl anymore?" Akemi asked. Chikako gaped and thought about her current powers. _

_"Akemi...in order to be an adult, the Kochou Spirit must transfer their energy to the guardian. But I don't want to get my adulthood this way! I want to get it when I believe to be an adult!"_

_Akemi was shocked on what Chikako wanted. When Chikako begun her mission to be a guardian, Chikako wished to be an adult, not a little girl. Akemi always scolded her each time she would ask that yet Chikako wanted to be patient. Akemi felt her cheek and Chikako let her head go down._

_"You are ready..." Akemi spoke softly, "you grew. And I want to award you..."_

_"Akemi..." Chikako whispered. White butterflies start to flutter around them and they each were glowing._

_"Believe in me...Chikako..." Akemi touched the girl's shoulder blades and felt the energy surging out of her. All the energry would now in Chikako. Chikako felt pain while getting this energy, but she felt stronger and somehow, she started to grow a few feet higher..._

_"I love you...take care." Akemi vanished out of the unknown dimension and Chikako was covered with white butterflies. The butterflies started to develop through Akemi's and Chikako's own strength. It would now combine._

_"Akemi..." Chikako whispered to herself, "...arigatou..." She closed her eyes, and all was silent as butterflies continued to go near Chikako._

Konohagakure Forest

"G-G-GET OFF ME!" Sanomi kicked Mekia high in the air and punched her in the face. Mekia wiped the blood in her mouth and punched Sanomi in the stomach. Sanomi gasped with sudden shock but tried not to get fazed by it too much.

**"Just admit that I'm right. The world you live in is pathetic. I suggest you go back and stop your role as a Kochou Samurai. Kariko Sanomi."**

"SHUT UP!"

Both were fighting in hand to hand combat. Sanomi tripped Mekia a couple of times in her feet and Mekia could only make an evil smirk. Each time she tripped it was substitution jutsu each time. Sanomi turned around and she could sometimes see Mekia with a kunai in the back of her throat. She started to panic and did a jutsu.

"Kochou: Petal Dance jutsu!" Sharp petals were around Sanomi and petals started to slice through Mekia's dress. Mekia froze the petals in the shadows and started to combat Sanomi again.

/Should I use the Hoshi Kochou Strike?/ Sanomi thought in her head and she dodged a blow from Mekia. But soon the Kochou Demon took a good grip of Sanomi's wrist and threw her in the dimension walls. Sasuke was still watching the match. He didn't know what to do. All of his chakra was drained and powerless.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked through the walls. Sanomi struggled to stand up, using the walls as support.

"Yeah."

/Too late to do the Hoshi move.../ She thought in her mind. Sasuke continued to pound the walls furiously.

"I don't want you to interfere Sasuke. Onegai! You helped me already!" But then Mekia was in a quick hurry to get her. She ran like a fierce cheetah and decided to use a move. She placed her hand signs and did the final sign: Bird.

**"Kochou: Yami Kochou no jutsu!" **In a slow but yet strong attempt, Mekia's forehead had a dark butterfly engraved on her forehead. She bit her finger to get blood and place the blood on her forehead. The engraved butterfly reacted and pretty soon Mekia's forehead made a slight cut. The cut turned bigger and soon Mekia opened her mouth and out came dark butterflies, flying in rapid speed.

Sanomi dodged them but every time she would the butterflies would follow the same direction. Sanomi was hit by them and the butterflies were biting her back.

/B-Butterflies...bite?/ Sanomi thought with agony.

At the same time, the butterflies bit her, and black chakra overflowered her body. Sanomi screamed with pain, the butterflies continued to hurt her and might pass through. Sanomi tried to calm herself down and remembered doing a small little tactic by herself. She grabbed a kunai in her hand and sliced behind her back to get the butterflies. As she did that the butterflies faded away in the creepy shadows.

Mekia slit her eyes a little and ran up to Sanomi. Sanomi blocked a punch by her left but Mekia was too quick. Mekia used a high knee maneuver and hit Sanomi in the stomach. Sanomi coughed with pain; she couldn't move or feel like doing anything. Physically and mentally, she was exhausted. She made a thud on the hard dirt inside the dimension and was motionless. Mekia picked her up by the right arm and pinned her to a tree. Mekia made a hand sign with one hand and black chakra came out of the hand where she was pinning Sanomi.

Black chakra overflowed and Sanomi had to get out of the grip. By the time she was doing this, Mekia started to wonder about Chikako and formed Sanomi in a small barrier so she wouldn't get out.

**"This should keep you busy..." **Mekia put a hand inside the barrier and black chakra was inside. Sanomi gasped with shock as black chakra covered her whole body.

/No...my body...can't.../ Sanomi closed her eyes and the black chakra was feeding through her.

**"Is the Kochou Guardian awake? I want her awake to feel her death!" **Mekia, with quick speed, rushed to get the little girl covered with white butterflies. But once Mekia used her kunai to fight, a flash blind her madly. She backed away and once she could see that the white butterflies were still there, she made another move with the kunai.

**"Blazing Kunai jutsu!" **Mekia spun her kunai around with her finger and jumped high in the air for better results to kill. She dropped down feeling the harsh wind blowing in her face. She could've sworn that tears were coming out of her eyes.

**/I got you now.../ **Mekia swooped down and slashed the white butterflies away.

But something happened. Something blocked her kunai to kill each and every insect.

"What's the matter?" Mekia's eyes widened. It was a different girl and she blocked it with a kunai.

The girl was taller and she was wearing a long, light blue pale dress. It had dark blue laces at the bottom and had a orange obi with a butterfly insignia on it. The dress had many various designs with a white blossom and the girl's wings were huge. The dress had long sleeves with slight cuts on the upper arm. She had long silvery hair that reached her waist and on her head was a pearled headband with a butterfly emblem on it. Light orange ribbons from each side from the headband flowed through the wind. She had a beautiful complexion that her face looked like a doll, matched with sapphire eyes. Beneath her feet were glass slippers and sparkles lifted the air once she arrived.

**"Where's Chikako-teme?!" **Mekia shouted.

She used her kunai but the girl with swift movement duck down to avoid the slash and punched Mekia in the gut. By that, Mekia was high in the air. Mekia thought that she lost her ablility to breathe after that huge impact. The girl had a bow and arrow in her hand and with a quick flick, she let the arrow fly to where Sanomi was. The arrow made the dark orb crack and it vanished out of sight. Sanomi made a thud on the ground and was unconscious.

/I'll take care of you later./ The girl's wings fluttered to where Mekia was reaching to the sky. They were white butterfly wings that sparkled like the stars.

"You don't recognize me? I'm shocked. We've been battling each other for a long time Mekia. You should know." The girl made a smirk and with her elbow, smacked Mekia in the stomach. Mekia felt blood surging through her throat and coughed some out. Mekia flew back down to the ground and the girl landed perfectly down with her wings. Mekia was in a pile of rocky rubble and she coughed out some words.

**"A-Anata...Anata no...Ch-Chikako desu ka?" **Mekia groaned as she was stuck in the rubble. The girl made no emotion.

**"Answer me!" **Mekia screamed with fury.

"I'm known as Kochou Spirit Chikako!" Chikako looked very older now. She used to be a nine year old, but now she looked like she was sixteen-that was a huge difference.

/Ch-Chikako?/ Sanomi thought as she opened up her eyes a little.

Chikako swooped up to the skies and did hand signs with one hand. In her hand was a light ball and inside was a butterfly fluttering around. Chikako focused on the energy and soon her wings started to glow.

"KOCHOU: HIKARI TSUBASA NO JUTSU!" Chikako closed her eyes and needed to feel the dark energy in order to target. Mekia stood up quickly and glared at the girl.

**"Shadow Ball Ultimate!" **Mekia threw two shadow balls high in the air and Mekia formed into her demon form. The elegant purple wings fluttered and Chikako was swooping around with the lightest ball in the area.

**/Take this!/ **Mekia and Chikako did one of their toughest moves. A huge collision occurred and it almost vanished everything inside the forest! Matters who was up...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After that huge collision...everything was silent. Rubbles of rocks fall in the ground like a small avalanche. No one was seen in the forest and it felt like a ghost town, filled with chills and frightening thoughts. Soon, a person started to stand up.

It was Chikako.

She was panting loudly and she couldn't believe it. She mastered Akemi's Hikari Tsubasa jutsu only once! This was a major improvement for her to just relive it all. In her hands she carried Sanomi and laid her down on the ground.

/Is...Is she still-/ Chikako wished she finished that thought but another person started to pack in from the rubble and out came Mekia. The purple dress was ripped, her hair had full of dirt, and scratches were on her face.

**"So...this is what the Kohcou Guardian hid? Hiding the power and seeking potential? I like that." **Mekia started to get up but Chikako held up her bow and arrow. Mekia had lost all her chakra and could no longer attain them.

" I'll say one thing. You will be sealed by me so you would not harm the samurai. I suggest that you stay away from her. Cuz otherwise, she'll kill you." Chikako summoned her largest arrow she had and had a sealing arrow in her hand.

**"Hmph. Fine. I already did my mission anyway. Killing my insolent sister. I'll give you time to train the little samurai and yourself. But beware. This is not my true form. I'll be ready when the time comes.." **Mekia raised her arms in the air, showing to Chikako that she surrendered. Chikako nodded her head.

"I'm cutting slack on you. Prepare to die if we meet again." Chikako raised her arrow and closed her eyes. The arrow started to glow and a star was on the point.

"Kochou: Sealing Arrow no jutsu!" Chikako let go of the arrow and it shone with pure light. White butterflies shown everywhere and Mekia was ready to feel it pierce her. The arrow pierced right on Mekia's heart and Mekia could only cough roughly. A diamond sealing bubble covered her whole body and Chikako controlled the bubble. With her hands, Chikako raised her arms and the diamond bubble flew high in the air and disappeared in the blue sky.

/Forgive me Akemi-sama.../ Chikako let a tear come out of her eye.

/ I want Sanomi ready to fight the terror when the time comes.../ Chikako closed her eyes and turned away to check on Sanomi. The dimension walls slowly disappeared.

"Wake up." Chikako whispered and she spread little chakra in her hand. She laid her hand on Sanomi's forehead and a soft glow appeared. Once the glowing subsided, Sanomi opened her eyes.

"Wh-Who are you?" Sanomi muttered as she stared at the girl before her.

"You didn't hear me? Chikako: Kochou Spirit." Sanomi's eyes widened as she stood up in a slow struggle.

"Nani? Am I so different that you are speechless?" Chikako giggled.

"Ah...iie." But then Sanomi made a frown.

"Why did you let Mekia go? It'll be like the story of Orochimaru...do you want that?" Sanomi asked. Chikako shook her head.

"You'll die quickly without the proper training. The Kochou Demon-"

"I know how hard she is Chikako. Mada, that could've been our chance."

"You don't understand." Chikako said softly. Sanomi gazed at Chikako's new form and shrugged.

"What don't I understand?" Sanomi wondered.

"The Kochou Demon...look what she did to the forest..." Sanomi gazed around the area and gasped. Black ashes were everywhere when they were fighting. The forests' trees looked dead without leaves or flowers. Overall, black chakra that was left from Mekia, or blood, affected the forest.

"If Mekia wasn't gone soon, half of the forest would be gone. Do you want that?"

"Iie...I...I didn't know..." Sanomi kneeled down to stare at a yellow flower not affected by Mekia. It was a marigold that swept through the breeze. But as Sanomi touched it, she noticed that she had Mekia's blood on her hand. The marigold suddenly started to turn into pieces of ash. Sanomi clutched her fist and on the inside and felt overly weak.

"Daijoubu ka?" Chikako asked. Sanomi coughed a bit and nodded.

"Hai. I'm sorry I snapped in front of you. Demo, I want an answer from you." Chikako was puzzled.

"Tell me the truth. Is...Akemi...d-dead?" Chikako lowered her head in shame.

"There's a reason I asked you to summon me. Akemi's Kochou Spirit Form went in me and I'm no longer a Kochou Guardian. The Kochou Spirit must be summoned. Gomenasai." Chikako and Sanomi were silent for a while. Sanomi couldn't believe her ears. She felt like she was in a dream and wanted to wake up.

/This is dream. When I wake up, everything was normal. Akemi living, and Chikako a guardian./ Sanomi pinched herself on the arm and when it did hurt...it was not a dream.

"No...Akemi..."

The barrier faded away and everything was silent in the forest. It turned out that Naruto and Gaara finally ended their match and both of them lied down. That made Sanomi wanting to do the same. She eyed the sand pouring down to where Sakura was and she was falling to the ground. Sanomi knew what was going to happen as her eyes narrowed to Sasuke who caught her in time. Sanomi was glad that Sasuke caught her. She was surprised that the battle between Naruto and Gaara, and Mekia and her, ended at the same time. Sanomi felt so dizzy that she started to see her blood all over her. She didn't notice the blood after she knew about Akemi. Blood dripped on her cheek, forehead, hands, and legs. She looked like a total mess.

/Mekia...she did this.../ Sanomi wiped off the blood on her cheek. She stared at the blue sky above her and felt a cold breeze chill her. Her eyes widened when she totally forgot someone.

"Naruto..." Sanomi ran weakly to where Naruto was and she saw him crawling around in the ground.

"Daijoubu? Stop moving." Sanomi said to him. Naruto had blood all over his forehead and he looked overly weak. Sanomi knew how much he needed to save so many people. She gazed at Gaara who was staring at the two of them. He looked puzzled as what was happening. Naruto was getting closer to him.

"Gaara..." Sanomi whispered to herself.

"Sanomi. It's okay. It's over." Naruto groaned.

"You got to stop moving kudasai. Naruto-"

"K-Kariko." Naruto and Sanomi looked at Gaara. He looked badly hurt like Naruto.

"What do you want with her?" Naruto questioned harshly.

"Kariko...I felt your chakra. Demo, I won't do anything about it." Sanomi's eyes turned away from the red haired boy.

"Leave her alone. She doesn't have anything to deal with you."

"Naruto, daijoubu." Sanomi walked slowly towards Sabaku no Gaara. She kneeled down and stared at his panda looking eyes.

"I won't hurt you if you won't hurt me. But by your condition, I think you're not going to fight anymore." Sanomi said to him as she coughed.

"Fine by me." He said. Sanomi walked away from him and Naruto continued to crawl towards him for a reason.

/We're the same.../ Naruto thought.

"I know what being alone is like. I used to be in that isolated place. But I escaped that place and found a door that opened. My friends opened that door for me and I no longer have to go back again." Naruto called out.

/Love...is that what give him strength?/ Gaara questioned to himself. Sanomi heard the words Naruto spoken and he was right. Friends did open the door for him. She felt the same when she first met Yuki after the alleyway incident in Tokyo. They both opened doors for each other.

"Naruto, stop." Sanomi and Naruto's eyes stared at the Uchiha in front of him.

"Sakura's fine now. Don't give so much pressure on yourself." Sasuke recently left Sakura with Pakkun, which by the way Pakkun didn't know what to do with her. Suddenly two Sand nins were in Gaara's side and both of them were willing to fight.

"It's over. Don't." Gaara muttered to them. Temari and Kankuro were surprised to hear it from him.

"Gaara-"

"It's over." Gaara said one more time. Kankuro sighed and carried him behind the shoulder.

"If you say so." The Sand nin gazed at the Leaf nin and disappeared out of sight. The only thing that was in Gaara's mind was Uzumaki Naruto and the incredible Leaf ninjas.

/Sanomi?/ Sanomi finally figured out that Chikako was back in the mind again. If she needed Chikako now, she must play the flute to summon her.

/Hai?/

/Rest now./ Chikako suggested. But as she said that Sanomi's knees weakened and she fell to the ground.

"SANOMI!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Uchiha Residence

_Yume_

_**"We'll meet again and fight." **_

_Sanomi was in a middle of a field and had the sword in her hand. In front of her was a diamond-shaped orb and Mekia was inside with her eyes closed._

_**"Train hard if you want. It won't change anything. You'll die." **_

_Sanomi clutched her fists tightly upon the sword and called out a sword jutsu._

_"KOCHOU: HOSHI KOCHOU STRIKE!" Sanomi let the star burst like a firecracker and she slashed the diamond shaped orb with Mekia in it..._

_End Yume_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was the next day after the surprising war. Sasuke had watched Sanomi sleeping soundly in his house. He placed her in bed waiting for a sign that she'll wake up. He had the permission from Kakashi earlier that he had to take Sanomi under his care. Naruto, Sakura, and the rest of the ninjas who battled were taken under care in the hospital or at their own house. Healing Sasuke's own wounds were easier for him, yet Sanomi had difficulties waking up. He already put some bandages on her face and areas where bleeding occurred. He sat on a chair silently and could hear the soft snores coming out of the girl. Soon, something was heard from the bed and Sasuke started to pay attention. Sanomi made a few moans before she woke up.

"Ugh...my head." Sanomi sat up still having her eyes closed and rubbed her forehead. She felt the bandages on her head and figured that it was taken care of. But by who?

"Where am I?" Sanomi questioned as her eyes opened a bit. She saw Sasuke waiting for her in a chair.

"Daijoubu?"

"Doko desu ka? Genki desu."**(1)** Sanomi wanted to get out of bed but Sasuke held her down.

"You're at my house. Your injuries weren't that serious. I had to take you under my care." Sasuke explained.

"Demo, where's Sakura-chan? Naruto-san? Where's-"

"They're fine." Sasuke stopped Sanomi from saying more people. "Demo, one person isn't..."

"Who?" Sanomi asked.

"The Hokage. He passed away."

Sanomi's eyes widened with shock. The Hokage...dead? She never could picture that in her head. That would make two people she cared about dead! Akemi...and Sarutobi: Third Hokage. They were both so wonderful to her...how come they had to die?

"It hurts too. He was the one that helped me with my problem after the massacre..." Sasuke explained.

"Gomenasai..." Sanomi said softly.

"I feel bad. I only get to see him once in person..." Sanomi whispered. Both of them stayed silent for a while.

"It's not fair. Everyone that is good had to die, why not the bad people?" Sanomi said out loud.

"Shirimasen." Sasuke said softly as he could.

"It's just...not fair. Akemi's dead...now the Hokage?" Sasuke's ears perked up.

"Who's Akemi?"

"Akemi. A Kochou Spirit living inside my mind. She guides me like Chikako except she's more stronger."

"Kochou Guardian and Samurai both miss her." Sanomi and Sasuke saw Chikako appear out of no where.

"I thought you had to be summoned!" Sanomi said out loud.

"Sometimes things cannot be explained." Chikako winked. Sasuke just stared awkwardly. Chikako looked older and more different.

"Mataku, are you speechless too?" Chikako asked close up. Sasuke could only stay silent.

"Fine. I guess that's a yes." Chikako crossed her arms and sat down in another chair.

"Is it over? The war?" Sanomi asked. Sasuke nodded his head.

"Buildings are destroyed though. Overall we're fine. People sacrifice their lives for others..." Sasuke muttered under his breath. Sanomi stayed silent thinking about Akemi. She wished that she could see her one last time.

"Are you hungry?" Sasuke questioned.

"No. I'm just tired." Sanomi laid back down on the bed looking at a nearby window.

"Does Sakura know I'm here?"

"Only Kakashi. But not Sakura." He answered as he crossed his arms to his chest.

"Shai, he he." Sanomi made a small grimace. Sasuke made a frown and turned his head.

"I should've helped you." Sanomi lifted her head after the words Sasuke had spoken, "I should've helped..."

"Sasuke, you already helped me." Sanomi reassured him. Sasuke shook his head fiercely.

"I...feel like I lack something. Something I never felt for years. When I stare at you being hurt inside those walls, I feel like there was nothing I could do in there when I should've!"

"Sasuke, I don't want you pushing yourself! It's my fault that this predicament happened!"

"STOP TELLING ME IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Sasuke was starting to get out of control and Sanomi couldn't believe it. He had never seen him reacted like this before. He was angry and confused and that was a bad combination.

"I wanted to do something. I wanted to help you more! But you totally blew me away with the comment!"

"W-What comment?" Sanomi asked fearfully.

"I don't want you hurt." Sasuke recited the words, "Well guess what? I've been hurt ever since childhood! I'm used to it!"

Something inside Sanomi mentally snapped. Chikako was frightened about how the two of them were reacting to one another.

"YAMERO!" Sasuke eyes widened as he turned his head to face Sanomi. Sanomi was streaming down tears in her face. She whimpered a little and stared at the wall in front of her.

"Y-YAMERO! I...I hate it when I see other people get hurt! It's like seeing myself! I try to fight by myself and fight FOR myself. I'm trying to prove that I can do anything! That's the reason I don't want you to interfere with my match! You were already injured enough in front of my eyes and I hated that! Always protecting me every time when I could've done at least one thing! I didn't want you to fight anymore! DON'T SAY IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU ALREADY HELPED ME!!" Sanomi got out of control and said more than she needed to.

"THERE'S A REASON I'M STILL HERE SASUKE! WHY I'M HERE IN THE NINJA WORLD! I feel like you don't understand me just yet so DON'T YOU SEE WHY?! SASUKE GA DAISUKI!"

"THERE ARE TIMES WHEN I WANT TO LEAVE THIS WORLD! TO GET AWAY FROM IT ALL! I STILL CAN DO THAT! BUT I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE THE WORLD FOREVER BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU! THE OTHER WORLD HAS BEEN A PAIN TO ME! SO DON'T DO THIS TO ME!"

Sanomi made a fierce move to slap Sasuke but he gripped her wrist before his face was more injured. Just at the moment, Sanomi realized what she was doing. She stared close to Sasuke's eyes, knowing how calm and patient his eyes were. She closed her eyes and more tears started to fall. She didn't know why it snapped in her mind. She should've controlled herself more better before she would make a strict move. When she wanted to slap him, she felt overpowered by him and could not do anything else. In a swift moment, Sasuke let go of her wrist and embraced her tightly. The comforting warmth and touch relaxed Sanomi. It even relaxed himself. Sanomi couldn't believe that after that outburst, Sasuke was still comforting her. She felt bad and that made her cry even more.

"Sumimasen. Don't cry anymore." Sasuke whispered. He let go of the embrace and with his thumb, wiped the remaining tears in Sanomi's eyes. Sanomi tried to turn away but Sasuke gripped her chin with a simple hand and lifted her head up.

"I'm sorry I reacted like this. I just wish I could've done more to help..." He whispered as a faint blush showed in his cheeks. Sanomi had a keen eye and noticed that blush in a second.

"You've already done enough for me. You don't need to do more. I'm sorry...for snapping at you." Sanomi lowered her eyes and both were silent.

Sanomi had to ask a off-topic question.

"So...when is the Hokage Funeral?" Sasuke did not answer her just yet and he let in one thought in his mind.

**/They say that when you yell at someone,/ **

**/...that proves how you truly love them.../

* * *

**

**A/N: **Forgive me if I made it a little TOO harshxD

**(1) **Doko desu ka? Genki desu: Where am I? I'm fine.


	5. Decisions of Love

Dimensions 2

Chapter 35: Decisions of Love

* * *

Konohagakure

In Konohagakure, it had just been informed that the Third Hokage, Sarutobi, had passed away. He couldn't hold on much longer battling the sannin Orochimaru. Orochimaru had left recently by the help of his servants and disappeared with severely injured arms. With the jutsu Sarutobi had pulled, he did the best he could. Meanwhile, everyone was getting ready to go to his funeral. Especially Kariko Sanomi.

Haruno Residence

/Doushite.../

Chikako had given Sanomi a black dress to wear and was getting ready to go. Sakura was waiting by the door sulking with sadness.

/Doushite.../

Sanomi couldn't think anymore. She was thinking about two precious people killed in one day; Akemi-sama and Hokage-sama. They helped her triumph every path along the way. Akemi taught her jutsus, while Lord Hokage accepted her in the village. She clipped on her jet black hair two white butterfly clips and wore black dress shoes. It was similar to what Sakura was wearing, just more formal with laces at the bottom.

/Sanomi...we have to go. Sakura-chan is waiting for you./ Chikako said softly. Sanomi nodded her head. She had to go to another area after the funeral.

_/Go to the tree to where you found the sword.../ _The words echoed in Sanomi's mind. But why? What was the point? Why should she go to another area? It was Akemi's orders though. She had to obey and respect them. Sanomi made faint footsteps out of the room and rattled the door open. Sakura was waiting by the wall.

"You ready? Naruto and Sasuke are waiting for us." Sakura said timidly.

"H-Hai." Sanomi croaked. Both of the kunoichi walked together in silence.

Konohagakure

As the kunoichi walked together through an alleyway of their destination, Sakura spoke up.

"Aren't you..." Sanomi looked up to her, "supposed to play the flute?"

Sanomi made a tainted blush on her face. She totally forgot. She promised Kakashi earlier that she had to play music in the funeral. She had one song in her mind and she hoped it would be the best one. Both kunoichi noticed Naruto had arrived first. Then Sasuke was the last one to arrive by the brown fences and walked passed them. He waited for a moment wondering if they were going or not. They ended up following Sasuke a few seconds later and walked together to the tower.

Hokage Tower 

Everyone from the whole village was there. Everyone wore black for formality and respect. They stood in lines waiting for it to begin and showed their Leaf headbands to represent the village. Sanomi saw that Iruka embraced Konohamaru.

/The grandson.../ Sanomi thought sadly. Torches were in front also and Sanomi knew it would rain somehow. The heavens were weeping badly.

"Kariko." Sanomi turned around and saw Anko. Surprisingly, she had a scroll in her hand.

"Hai?" She questioned.

"Hokage-sama wanted to give this to you." Anko walked over to her and handed her the scroll. It had Sarutobi's signature and had a Leaf insignia to represent the village. Sanomi walked toward an area where she would be playing a song on the flute. In the meantime she opened it and read the scroll.

_**Kariko Sanomi,**_

_I've been watching you ever since you came to this village. It seems I found out a lot about you. Very interesting facts about you. You use a certain blade to go to different worlds...am I correct? I've used a crystal ball to keep very close eye on you, so don't be surprised. This scroll was meant to be sent to you when everyone would be training for a month for preparations. I got too busy and didn't have any time to send this to you. Whether I'm alive or not, I'm grateful of you. You came unexecpected in this village and I thought you would be a spy or from another village to attack. I've sent many shinobi to keep an eye out for you. But that wasn't true at all. _

_You started to help around the village, doing missions, and trying to survive in this world. I thought you would go home because it would be too challenging for you. Yet you didn't, and for that, I thank you. I've known you for a short period of time, but a time that I get to experience you strength and weakness. You've been excellent in jutsus that probably many people taught you. You may have an attitude many times, but you shown great respect for the village. You didn't know how our world works...until now. For that I thank you one more time. Please keep up the good work and hope the best comes for you._

_Sincerely,_

_Sandaime (Sarutobi)_

For just reading the scroll, a tear went down Sanomi's pale cheek once she put it down.

/Hokage-sama.../ Sanomi's head went down and tears continued to trickle down.

/He knew.../

"Sanomi." Sanomi wiped her tears away and saw musicians waving their hands to her. That was a signal to start it off. Sanomi picked up her flute and drums started to pound softly. The funeral was to begin.

Everyone was in complete silence. Sanomi put the flute in her lips and blew gently. The song was filled with sadness and sorrow and it just echoed probably in the whole village. Everyone in the village listened to her. They were surpised that she could play the flute so elegantly. They barely knew her name after all! Children listened with hopeful eyes. They would think that the music would bring Lord Hokage back, that the music would be magic.

Sasuke could just stare at her play. He wished that he was up there playing with her. He played the bamboo flute a couple of times when he wanted alone time. No one would be hearing him play at the house. For Sanomi, everyone was hearing her play. He was grateful that she was able to respect the Hokage this way, playing music for him. It probably felt good in Sanomi's heart. As Sanomi stopped playing for a final ending everyone continued to be silent. Small claps were heard from the smaller children and a couple of women. Sanomi nodded her head and went down with the Genin. She stood like the rest of them and she was handed a white flower to put in the tablet.

Drums continued to be played for more respectful music and everyone started to put white flowers on a tablet. A picture of the Hokage was placed on it so everyone could look at his face. Once everyone went, Sanomi was the last one to go. She walked up to the tablet slowly and kneeled down like the rest of them. She placed the flower on the tablet and closed her eyes.

/Lord Hokage...thank you. I hope you could hear me right now. It's pretty amazing you found out about me without telling. I'm glad you let me stay in the village./ Sanomi was there for a while, thinking about the few memories with him. A couple of tear drops were rolling down her cheek and she thought about him more.

/Even though I spent time with you for a short period of time, I'm glad I get to know you in person. Hokage-sama...thank you./ Sanomi stood up and walked back to her spot. Soon Naruto started to question Iruka-sensei about people dying. Meanwhile, the sun started to peek out from the nimbus clouds and everyone was in silence, thinking about the great Hokage. One who served the village accurately, and one who loved the village with his heart.

Midnight: Konohagakure Forest

Sanomi had sneaked out of the Haruno Residence and went to the forest.

/Do you remember where the tree is Sanomi?/ Chikako asked.

/Hai./ Sanomi answered back.

She stepped on a couple of cracked leaves and followed a dirt path. The night sky was filled with stars and trees covered the light from the moon. Sanomi spotted the tree where a bird's nest was. She remembered a small bird needed help and Sanomi took care of it for a while. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the tree. In the middle of the tree there was a small white butterfly. It was glowing very strangely. Sanomi walked to it and soon katakana lettering was inscripted on top of it. Sanomi blinked her eyes a couple of times and was surprised that just came out of no where. The white butterfly fluttered its wings softly as Sanomi read the inscription.

_**Kochou Guardian...**_

_**Samurai...**_

_**Touch the white butterfly in front of you...**_

_**Each person, each wing...**_

/Is it safe?/ Sanomi questioned.

/I'm sure it's fine. Summon me./ Chikako asked. Sanomi took the flute out and did the tune once more. Once Chikako was summoned, Sanomi touched the Hokage's Scroll in her black strap. She was still wearing the black dress because she wasn't finished on what she wanted to do.

"I'll go first." Chikako walked up to the white butterfly and with a gentle touch on not to squish it, she touched it. The white butterfly reacted when one of the wings were touched. Chikako felt more power in her heart and started to absorb it. Suddenly, she felt a sudden reaction in her brain. In her mind, she sensed Akemi-sama's power and many unique abilities flooded in her mind. She let go of the wing once it was done and she noticed that the wing disappeared from the butterfly. Now it had one more wing.

"Chikako, what happened?" Sanomi whispered. Chikako shook her head with disbelief.

"I...I don't know. One moment I was feeling Akemi's energy, and the next...I feel like I know all of Akemi's jutsus..." Sanomi's eyes widened.

"I remember every jutsu Akemi used in the past, present, and the future. She taught me some of them. But I never learned all of them. The butterfly gave me all of Akemi's jutsus to teach to you." Chikako smiled.

Sanomi couldn't believe it herself. Soon Chikako stared at the ground. There was a large bow and a huge quiver to put on her back. Chikako lifted the bow and put the quiver behind her back. The bow was made out of wood, but it felt so hard that it felt more like steel, like her old bow. It was engraved with roses and had wings on the tips. It looked so beautiful that it had a reflection of a mirror and Chikako could see herself. In the back of it, it said:

_**Kochou Spirit Bow**_

"Sugoi..." Chikako whispered to herself.

"Sanomi...it's your turn." Chikako stepped to the side to let Sanomi through. Sanomi was nervous about touching it and wondering what would happen to her. She walked slowly up to it and her hand was shaking. With a small lift, she touched the butterfly's wing.

The wing suddenly reacted. This was not the same as reacting to Chikako's hand. Sanomi closed her eyes and a flash started to sputter out of the butterfly. Glitter started to spread through Sanomi's arm and feeling the serenity of the glitter overwhelmed her in silence. Her Kochou chakra was spreading through her whole body and Chikako didn't know what was happening since it was blinding her eyes.

A circle formed around Sanomi's feet and in the middle of the circle there was a symbol of a butterfly spinning around in tremendous speed. Soon, huge amounts of energy were lifted at the bottom. Sanomi, without knowing, unleashed her Kochou Sword with her fist. She let go of the sword and it floated by itself toward the white butterfly. Sanomi's regular chakra and Kochou chakra formed together and in a swift motion the chakra charged right at the sword!

Once Sanomi opened her eyes, she noticed that the white butterfly was gone. Chikako was standing right by her, wondering what had happened. The amazing thing Sanomi found out about was what she was holding. This was a different sword! Chikako's eyes widened with shock.

"Sanomi...you..." Sanomi eyed Chikako who was in a bit of a shock. She wondered why after all of this.

"Nani?" Sanomi questioned.

"You...made a sword."

"MADE A SWORD?!" Sanomi shouted.

Right in front of her eyes, the sword flooded with Kochou chakra. The blade was a bit shorter than the old one, but it had a sharper point. In the bottom, a gold necklace was stuck and Sanomi felt her own...but nothing was on her neck! Was this the same necklace Tsunami gave her? That was right in front of the sword? She had to thank her someday but it might be complicated to tell her the whole story. She wondered why the necklace was in the sword. The handle was made out of pure steel and butterflies were engraved. The only official change was that feathered wings appeared in the sides of the sword.

"Your chakra combined together while you were in a trance. The butterfly must've done something to combine them together and with your power, transferred it to the old sword. Look in the back." Chikako responded. Sanomi twirled the sword around and read the inscription engraved. It was in katakana lettering.

_**Kochou Destiny Blade**_

"Kochou...Destiny Blade?" Sanomi whispered to herself.

"The name of your blade now." Chikako said.

Sanomi sat down on a nearby rock and could just stare at it. She was thinking about how much she accomplished with her old sword. It was the same that could wish for something. But now it had more unique abilities that she had to master now. She didn't like the thought as she covered her face with her hands. Chikako had to leave her to think for a while and would speak with her once more.

/Doushite.../ Sanomi thought in her head.

/I have to go through more?/

Sanomi felt like it was too much. She had to remain calm. She must master this blade if she wanted to beat the Kochou Demon. She didn't want to avenge Akemi's death, but Chikako would.

"Daijoubu ka?"

Sanomi heard a different voice and she stood up. She eyed her surroundings and found out that the person was right in front of her.

"A-Akemi?" Sanomi eyed the spirit in front of her. But she looked like she was fading away with pure white. Akemi ambled over to her to touch her cheek and kissed her forehead. Sanomi felt the warmth of her hand.

"Sanomi, don't be sad. Trust your heart and you'll overcome what you need." Akemi whispered in her ear.

"D-Demo...it's so much...to do..." Sanomi whispered harshly. She felt like choking herself as she felt like she wanted to cry. Akemi rubbed her back.

"It'll be all right. I promise you..." Akemi kissed her cheek and back away from her. Sanomi lifted her head and saw Akemi wave a good-bye.

"Akemi, you can't go!" Sanomi shouted. Akemi lowered her head.

"Forgive me, Kochou Samurai. I love you with all my heart. Make good decisions. Take care..." Akemi was fading away swiftly and Sanomi was running to get her. She lifted her hand to grab her but it was too late. White wings spread in the spirit and she flew high in the air. Out of existence.

Sanomi went down on her knees.

"Akemi..." She whispered as she eyed the sky above her. She stood up and walked back to her rock she was sitting on. She had her head down in silence. She felt more isolated than before. But she couldn't think things like that. She had a mission on her own.

"Everyone's looking for you."

Sanomi lifted her head and saw a certain black-haired boy coming her way.

"Sasuke..." She mumbled. Sasuke sat down with her and wondered why she was around this area.

"I went for a walk and figured-" Sasuke stopped and saw Sanomi in complete distress.

"Oh. Forgive me." Sanomi whispered. She was struggling not to cry in front of him. She hated to cry when someone was looking at her.

"Tell me your problem if you want, but don't be afraid to cry in front of me." Sanomi felt like he read her mind.

"But...the ninja rule-"

"It's okay. No one's looking and I won't rat you out." Once she couldn't hold on any longer she placed her head on his chest and cried softly. Sasuke never expected this certain action coming at him. But he remained in the same position. He rubbed her back a couple of times until Sanomi made a squeak.

"Kowaii." Sasuke started to listen.

"I'm scared about what's going to happen. I've been in this world too long." Sasuke closed his eyes and stayed silent to speak her mind out. She spoke about this for a while.

"I don't want to leave! I don't! Demo..." Sanomi hiccuped with tears.

"It's your decision." Sasuke whispered. Sanomi's head lifted up, but not making certain eye contact with him.

"If you leave this world, I'll be okay. If you stay in this world, I'll be okay. The reason I will be okay is because it's your decision. No matter how I may react, it's a decision. Besides, even if we part, we hold something precious." Sasuke's necklace jingled and Sanomi's bracelet jingled at the same time. Sasuke lifted his head and eyed white butterflies that came around them. So many of them just appeared out of no where.

"Every since you came to this world, I thought you would be more of a fan girl. Chasing me everywhere and staring at me everyday. Demo, I was the one examining you." Sanomi's eyes widened with surprise.

"When you arrive for our Water Country mission, you looked like you couldn't do anything. More of a weakling. Once we completed that mission, every negative thought about you was out of my mind. You were just trying...like Naruto." Sanomi lifted her head seeing Sasuke's pure eyes. She wiped her tears away and saw a beautiful sight of butterflies.

"You started to open up to me after that. You started to show what you have and I was astonished. Something opened up inside too that I could never open. I shut something inside me for a long time. But I'm sure it opened a little..." Sasuke responded. Sanomi made a soft reassuring smile. Sasuke held her hand gently.

"If you made a decision, what would it be?" Sasuke asked out of no where. Sanomi lowered her head and gave a thought.

"Ano...I'll stay here temporarily." Sasuke's eyes narrowed toward her.

"Is there a particular reason?" He asked. Sanomi made a smile.

"Nani? You don't want me here? I'll gladly leave." Sanomi stood up but Sasuke pulled her back down. He made a glare at her and she chuckled.

"I was kidding. The reason? I've been telling you the reason."

"And that would be?" Sasuke asked. Sanomi scoffed and shrugged her shoulders.

"You ask too many questions. You should know..." Sanomi blushed. Sasuke made a tainted blush but hid it well so Sanomi wouldn't react to it.

"Sure I miss my family and friends...my aniki might be pissed about me not coming back he he." Sanomi laughed softly.

"Demo, he can wait a bit longer. Maybe...just maybe...time would be more slower and school would not start just yet." She imagined. Both of them continued to watch the butterflies and Sanomi made a thought in her mind.

/I'll do my mission. No matter how hard it would be...I promise to do well for Akemi-sama.../ Sanomi saw a white butterfly on Sasuke's shoulder and giggled softly. Sasuke took a look at the butterfly and let it crawl on his shoulder. It then flew away with the other white butterflies.

/If that's the decision.../ Chikako thought in her head as she watched the two of them/I'll gladly be with you Kochou Samurai. We'll begin your training./ Chikako closed her eyes and as she was thinking about Sanomi's world of Tokyo, Japan, she spread glitter in her whole world. Time had started to slow down...

As the moon shone with pure tranquility, Sanomi wanted to thank Sasuke something by embracing him tightly. He didn't know what to say after the action she took.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"Arigatou...for making me feel like I'm home..." Sanomi whispered. Sasuke exchanged the same embrace.

"Do itashimashite." He whispered. Sanomi closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

/Thank you for paying attention to me./ Sasuke thought in his mind.

The butterflies looked like snow, except it was more of flying than falling from the sky. Sanomi imagined that one of them would be Akemi. One white butterfly glowed more than the others...

Rocky Mountains

"We know who we're getting right? The village is weak. It'll be a piece of cake." Two unknown strangers were standing in the middle of the night. They stood at the very same place they did when the Hokage Funeral was finished. They wore black cloaks with red swirling clouds and had large hats on to cover the identity.

"Don't underestimate this village." The stranger said in a monotone voice. The other stranger laughed.

"Of course. You were born in the village."

Both of them were surprised to get _**two**_ objectives.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone. In the next couple of chapters, it'll just be about Sanomi visiting her hometown Tokyo Japan. Maybe in future chapters after the visiting I might post the arrival of Uchiha Itachi! Now you should be excited about that! I have a good plot dealing with him heh heh. I'm very excited to put him in the story and hope that you wait! 


	6. Visiting Touya and Olivia

A/N: Filler time!xD Hope u like.

* * *

Dimensions 2

Chapter 36: Visiting Touya and Olivia

* * *

Tokyo Japan: Kariko Residence

/Can you hear me?/

On a hot sunny day, Tokyo Japan was a bustling city. Everyone went walking down the streets or riding their colored bikes everywhere in the breeze. Families would be in picnics and having a great time together. But large screens could only show Kariko Sanomi's picture and her whole profile. People were concerned that the girl had been gone for months. They hoped nothing had happened to her.

In the Kariko residence, however, Kariko Touya sighed upon the blue colored sheets of his bed. He played a couple of video games on his game consoles and lowered his eyes as they got tired. He had another day off and got a part time job at a pharmacy. He worked so hard to get money each day to support the family.

He wished that his sister was here though. Sanomi would play a good video game or two with her brother and loved to watch him go up another level. She would always be a guide to him and probably showed him something that he had missed. Everytime she showed him something, Touya ended up winning video games. It was really strange for him without Sanomi. She's somewhere in the the ninja world instead of their own world. Touya couldn't help but think about her a lot lately. Does Sanomi love that world better than their own? There might be negative thoughts over here, but overall there was love. Touya gave her that a lot sometimes, but didn't show it much as a brother.

/Please be all right over there.../ Touya thought as he pressed a random button. The television set in his room turned dark and Touya was confused at first. Once he realized what happened, he popped an angry vein.

"AHH!!!! I LOST?! KUSO!" He shouted madly as he threw the controller to the carpet ground of the room. Luckily, his mom was at work and not hearing about his video game problems. She would be arriving early today due to Sanomi's disappearance. She had to keep up on what was happening on the news, on the radio, or possibly in the outside world of their house! Kariko Haruka, Sanomi's mother, was so worried that she forgot about how angry or upset she was of her not coming home. She just wanted her daughter safe and sound.

Kariko Masaharu, Sanomi's father, was going around the world! He was trying to look for his daughter in the police department and joined them for the hunt. He wasn't a police officer though but as a father, he wanted everything to be all right with his family. Masaharu was pretty upset and wanted to see his daughter in front of his eyes. Their relationship wasn't that well because Sanomi was a quiet girl and doesn't talk to him about anything. She just stayed in her room doing random things like watching animation movies or playing her flute. Overall there was no connection between the two of them and he wanted to start over again- to have at least one connection.

"Playing video games again? He he. Mataku, still the same..." Touya's eyes opened up as he eyed his bedroom door. No one was there as the controller was on the ground.

"Hello?" Touya asked to no one. Or probably someone. If he was hearing things, he doesn't want to act crazy like the ones on television. One minute later after total silence, Touya didn't know what to do. He stood up from his bed and looked around the room.

"Come on Touya-kun. Play. I want to watch you." Touya turned around and saw onyx eyes staring right at him.

"Ko-ni-chi-wa!" Sanomi smiled as she separated the syllables of 'konichiwa.' Touya fell on the ground and Sanomi poked him in the forehead.

"You're still clumsy as ever..." Sanomi sighed. But she didn't realize that Touya embraced her tightly.

"It's been a while." Touya whispered. Sanomi closed her eyes.

"I know." She responded softly.

"How's everything going...on you-know-where?" Touya winked. The reason Sanomi wanted to come here again was to check on him and see how everything was turning out. She hoped that no war had started or anything. She noticed that it was her regular world so it was okay.

"It's...going well. Daijoubu." Sanomi reassured him.

"Good." Both were silent for a moment and didn't say anything in the past five minutes.

"Are you...going back there again?" Touya stopped the silence. Sanomi turned her head and didn't look at her brother.

"H-Hai." She stuttered. Touya nodded his head.

"Soka." Touya muttered. "You know I can't help you much. There will be a time when you have to come back with us." Sanomi's eyes lowered to the ground.

"Wakarimashite." She mumbled.

"I don't want anything to happen to you. I want you to be safe. You are not in this world every time you go to the other dimension. Kaa-san and tou-san can't find you in that world. Why? Because they think it's just a wonderland for you and won't believe you!"

"I KNOW!" Sanomi responded loudly. Both of them had an awkward silence to themselves.

"I've been thinking a lot lately, Touya-nii-san." Sanomi whispered. Touya looked at her with no expression on his face.

"I promise-I promise to come visit whenever I can before school starts. I know it. So please..." Sanomi croaked out a couple of words, "...let me have this opportunity. There might be a time when I might not come back to that world again...kudasai..."

Touya had lost his words. He didn't know what to say. He would always make things complicated each time for his sister and he hated that about himself. He wished that he would communicate better with her than today. This was unexpected because as usual, she appeared out of no where. He closed his eyes and made a thought.

"Okay." Sanomi made a smile and hugged her nii-san.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." She hugged him tighter. Touya rubbed her back gently and decided to do something with her.

"How about a ride around Tokyo? I'm bored and playing video games are a problem with me today." Touya said. Sanomi stared at the dark screen of the television. She sweat dropped.

"I can tell. That would be great!" Sanomi cheered. Touya made a smile.

"Hop in the car. And imouto-chan?" Touya asked.

"Hai?" Sanomi questioned.

"Aishiteru." He said. Sanomi blushed and made a smile.

"You too." She mumbled with her words and went to the car Touya would be driving her.

Tokyo Japan

Everywhere Touya and Sanomi went was like a dream. They had never bonded in such a long time! They went to the ice cream shop, went fishing(although Sanomi caught more fish than him), and played at the arcade. It felt like the day never passed by because the sky was always clear. It made the day pretty endless every time they would do something together.

"Oh...sugoi..." Sanomi and Touya parked the car in a nearby parking lot and went to a large shopping mall. Sanomi always went inside her favorite store; a store that was filled with otaku merchandise and Sanomi couldn't leave the mall without going to that store.

A small ding of a bell was heard when Sanomi went inside the store. Many teenagers, like herself, would skim around and eye some new merchandise. She saw many dolls, manga, and DVDs of so much animation. No wonder the store was a dream come true! Sanomi had small stars on her eyes and looked everywhere like an otaku she was!

Meanwhile, Touya watched in a bench as Sanomi looked through the store. A small fountain was behind the bench and it was relaxing to hear the water pouring. He relived a couple of memories in that store. A young Sanomi would ask Touya for money to get at least one thing and Touya was going flat broke. He rattled his thoughts and saw Sanomi not having anything in her hand.

"Didn't you want to buy something?" Touya asked. He always thought that Sanomi had more cash than him. Sanomi shook her head.

"Nothing new. Although there was something..." Sanomi turned to look at a small chibi panda doll displayed in the window. It had a small bamboo stick on its hand and it was so adorable that Sanomi wished she had it. It was fairly small, something Sanomi would put at the palm of her hand.

"Nii-san, are you buying anything today?" She asked. Touya shook his head.

"Just waiting for you. Do you want to go home?" Sanomi shook her head.

"Of course not! Please...I want to be with you..." Sanomi smiled. Touya made a smile.

"Okay. Why don't you we both split around the mall and find something we want?" Touya asked.

"That'll be great. I'll meet you at the food court in an hour?" Sanomi asked.

"Sure." He responded and both split their personal ways. But as Sanomi continued to walk, Touya had a certain surprise for her. All he had to do was go inside her favorite store.

One Hour Later...

"Geez...is Nii-san dealing with the bathroom again?" Sanomi waited down by the food court for a while. She was pissed about leaving her cellphone in the ninja world and she couldn't contact her brother.

/Rule #1 about visiting...BRING THE CELLPHONE!/ Sanomi thought roughly in her head.

/Spending quality time with your aniki?/ Chikako asked.

/Oh wow. Thought you would be at the other dimension. And yeah. It's cool./ Sanomi responded.

/Good. I didn't want to disturb you./ Chikako said with a fair expression.

/Thanks for bringing me back here./

/Hey you wished for it in the sword. It's not my business. You wanted it./ Chikako stated.

/But you're the one that gave the sword to me. So thanks./ Sanomi smiled. Chikako sighed.

/Okay, yeah./ Chikako muttered. Sanomi chuckled a bit. She sat on a table and waited for her aniki for another minute.

"There you are." Sanomi looked up and saw her brother with a small bag.

"Hm. For one hour you only have one bag? Usually you buy shoes." Sanomi stated. Touya felt like he was offended, but didn't show it.

"Uh...not today. Didn't bring enough cash." Touya mumbled.

"Oh yeah. You're broke." Sanomi stated happily. But when she eyed her brother, he looked pissed.

"Ha ha. Just kidding. Gomen." Sanomi smiled.

"Let's eat." Touya said and he went to a booth to get some barbeque for the two of them.

/He's nice./ Chikako commented.

/Yeah.../ Sanomi replied.

Touya arrived with the barbeque and the two of them ate.

"Nii-san?" Touya ate some rice with his chopsticks and looked up to hear Sanomi.

"What is it?"

"What did you buy?" She asked. Touya hid his bag.

"A-Ano...nande mou nai." Sanomi's brow went up.

"You're not good at lying. Why on earth would you have a bag?" Sanomi stared at him.

"Just something for...my girlfriend." Touya muttered.

"You're dating again?" Sanomi asked. It wasn't that she was mad or anything. It's just that everytime Touya brought a girl to the house, the girlfriend would always meet the family. But when it deals with Sanomi...

_"Kawaii Touya-kun! She's so adorable!"_

Please! She's thirteen and still her friends call her cute! Even though it's weird...but there's an age difference!

"Not exactly..." Touya chewed off some meat and Sanomi ate a bit timidly. The both of them knew exactly what they needed. A good sibling bonding...

Kariko Residence: Sunset

"Kaa-san's going to be here any minute." Touya drove in the garage. They had left recently after the trip to the mall.

"Are you going back to the other world?" Touya asked as he pulled the key out of the ignition.

"Yeah. It might be complicated if mom saw me. And I'll be beaten to a pulp." Sanomi gulped. Touya chuckled.

"I'll always keep it between us, okay?" Touya replied as he went out of the car. Sanomi slammed the passenger door of the dark green car and Sanomi stood in the middle of the garage. A cold breeze washed her pale skin and she never knew that she still had her bag.

She used her fist to take her sword out that Touya was surprised to see something appear out of her hands like that.

"Surprised again? Come on." Sanomi laughed. Touya hugged her once more.

"Be back soon." He whispered in her ear.

"Hai. I love you." Touya kissed her on the cheek and let her sister go. In a flash a small portal appeared before her. Sanomi went inside and the dimensions disappeared. Touya made a smile.

"Touya?!" Mrs. Kariko called out. Touya sighed and opened the garage so that his mom would go in.

Ninja World: Haruno Residence

"What's this?" Sanomi ruffled inside her bag and felt a plastic bag. She never felt anything plastic in the bag before.

/Wonder what is it.../ Chikako thought.

"Oh...Touya..." Sanomi lifted the small object. It was the chibi panda doll she wanted that displayed in the window.

/Touya?/ Chikako asked. Sanomi made a smile and patted the head of the panda bear.

/Yeah...that's probably why I love him. He surprises me just as much as I surprise him.../

Tokyo Japan: Kariko Residence

A tired Touya clicked the door open to his room and laid lazily down on his bed. He eyed the sun going down and becoming night. He turned his body around to stare at the ceiling above. White. White was all he could see. In his mind, an image showed Sanomi smiling down on him. He made a smirk.

/Sanomi...love you.../

**Part II: Visiting Olivia**

In another part of the city, a young girl was staring at the window looking out at the huge complicated city. In her room, there were so many pictures of anime drawings. Some that were pictures of cute pandas and animals, and some that were serious like men having blood on their clothing. In fact, she was an advanced artist in many ways amongst her friends. She could not only draw good hands, but GREAT hands in an anime-whether they were holding something or not. But somehow, she didn't feel like drawing anything today. In fact, she didn't want to do anything at all.

_"Olivia! We have to go!"_

_"Olivia! Hurry up! You're missing fencing practice!"_

_"Ane-san!!!!!!!!! COME ON!!!"_

/I WANT THEM OUT OF MY HEAD!!!/ The young girl, Olivia, was struggling to think alone than hearing the stupid disruptions of her family.

Her family was being overprotective by her ever since she had gone missing. Her parents, Wong Chiyo and Wong Ryo, had been asking her many questions of her friend Kariko Sanomi. Olivia had been awfully quiet lately, but all she could do was say her friend's name. Her younger brother assumed she knew something about Sanomi, but stayed quiet. He knew Sanomi for a short period of time, but grew to like her as another older sister.

/Sanomi...wonder how you're doing.../ Olivia walked over to her bed and laid down, having her left hand rest on her forehead.

She felt so tired after doing all those classes. There were times when she wanted to quit and just be a free girl. There were times when she want to get rid of all the classes so she could spend time with the people she loved. They all got in the way because of that and wanted to do something about it. In her mind, once she would get older, she probably wished her future children to live with a few classes and be free whenever they want. But she had to live life the way it was right now...especially if there was a portal forming in your own wall!

/What?/ Olivia sat up once she saw the multi-colored portal getting bigger and bigger.

/What's happening?/ Olivia, taking a small step each time, walked cautiously to the portal.

/No way...it can't be her.../ She closed her eyes and wondered what would happen. But as her hand passed through, she felt something grabbed her hand. Olivia's eyes widened with shock as she pulled whatever it was coming. She had to know. She had a yin/yang feeling that it might be good or bad. She wasn't sure until she was about to find out...

"YUKI-CHAN!" Olivia pulled harder and suddenly another body hit her own.

"Ugh..." Olivia had dizzy eyes swirling around like crazy.

"Yuki-chan? Daijoubu?" Olivia shook her head with confusion and her eyes couldn't believe it.

"HARU-CHAN!" Olivia glomped all over her and Sanomi was sweatdropping so badly.

"Yuki...let me breathe!" Sanomi's face started to turn blue. Olivia went back to reality and decided to let Sanomi breathe. She couldn't believe that she came back in Tokyo one more time.

"Haru-chan, how have you been doing?" Olivia sat down on a chair when a shout came from downstairs.

"Olivia! What was that noise?!" Olivia squeaked and in an instant, she grabbed Sanomi's wrist. She dragged and threw her in the closet.

"Itai!" Sanomi shouted.

"Olivia?! Is someone in there?!" Her mother called out once more.

"Iie, okaa-san!" Olivia responded.

"Hontou ni? I'll check." Before Olivia could look around in the room, she saw the most noticeable thing anyone could see-the portal was still in the wall!

/Crap!/ Olivia had to hurry and find something to cover it up with. She searched around and could hear her mom's footsteps getting closer and closer. Tension was rising in Olivia's mind but found the solution to her problem. She used a huge Naruto poster she got in an expo and she covered the portal with it! Who would see that? She ran to her bed frantically and got a magazine in her hand to read.

"Olivia?" Her mom opened the door with a creak and Olivia was laying down on the bed reading the magazine.

"Hai?" Olivia asked as if nothing happened. She was panting though which was a bad sign to start with.

"I swore I heard noise up here..." Her mother inspected the room a little, seeing that it was a regular messy room her daughter always had. She really need a maid sooner or later. Her mom touched the desk a bit, looking at the dust in her finger. Olivia sweatdropped and hoped that Sanomi could breathe in the closet. But it wasn't the breathing that was the problem...

Inside Closet

/Kami-sama.../ Sanomi hated the dark...

Olivia's Room

Olivia didn't notice as her mom was going nearer and nearer to the closet. Olivia had to do something before she could get too close.

"Okaa-san!"

/Outoto.../ Olivia thought. Her mother turned around and saw her son waiting by Olivia's door.

"Nani desu ka?" Her mother asked a little annoyed.

"We got to go! It's my swimming practice!" He whined.

"Oh my! We're late!" Olivia's eyes widened with shock as her mom opened up the closet door. Olivia waited for a shout or a scream...but it never happened.

"Hm...I'll inspect the room again Olivia. Just keep it more tidy!" Wong Chiyo marched out of the room and closed it with a click. Olivia sighed and couldn't believe she was off the hook. But her mom didn't see Sanomi? She was practically thrown in the closet for crying out loud! Olivia walked up to the closet and opened it.

/What? Where's Sanomi?/ Olivia searched through everywhere in the closet trying to search for her friend. The closet was small! How could Sanomi hide like this? She'll find out soon enough...

"YU-KI-CHAN!" Olivia was puzzled at first but when she turned around she saw a huge petticoat her mom gave her in Christmas. But that wasn't the only thing. Sanomi was inside the petticoat and hiding!

"What the-" Olivia dropped down to the ground with tremendous fright. Sanomi was giggling happily that she scared her friend.

"Always wanted to do that..." Sanomi mumbled.

"WOULD YOU GET OUT OF THE COAT?!" Olivia shouted.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's nice to see you again..." Olivia carried a tray with two bowls into her room. Inside of them were beef and pork ramen. Olivia made them herself and she knew Sanomi loved ramen a lot. So why not make some? Her father was out of town for a while and her mom was obviously with her brother-which came to a conclusion that she was home alone.

"Hai." Sanomi broke the chopsticks in half and started to eat slowly by blowing into the hot ramen.

"How is Sasuke-kun?" Olivia asked as heart-eyes appeared. Sanomi sweat dropped.

"What's with all the questions?" She asked.

"Every girl needs to update another girl on how she is doing...with a guy..." Olivia smirked as she ate her pork ramen. Sanomi put the bowl down and turned her face away.

"It's not like that..." Sanomi whispered.

"Oh? I believe you're lying..." Olivia elbowed her with a nudge. Sanomi sighed as she stood up from a small table they were eating at.

"Sasuke...he's...I don't know..." Sanomi mumbled with her words that it got difficult and difficult to say about him. What was there to say? Was she trying to tell her closest friend that she loved a fake person? No...she had to get that out of her mind. Sasuke was real in her heart no matter what and she would always stick by that. Only then did she stare at the window to see the stars high in the air.

"Sasuke's been fine." Sanomi answered the question.

"Hontou desu ka? She asked.

"Hai."

"I'm glad to see you again, Haru-chan." Olivia stood up from the small table and embraced Haru softly.

"Hai, Yuki-chan..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I wish I could fight you, but I have to go now..." Sanomi took out her sword to start a new portal home. Olivia already cleaned up the food and waited for Sanomi to go back to the ninja world.

"You don't know how much I practiced fencing, Haru-chan!" Olivia pouted with sadness. Sanomi made an assured smile.

"I'm sure I will fight you soon enough. But for now..." Sanomi had her head down.

"Please come back soon..." Olivia whispered. Sanomi lifted her head and nodded.

"I will. I hate making these decisions-to go or not to go. It's annoying!"

"Whatever the choice you make Haru-chan, it's the choice you think you should do."

"Arigatou...Yuki-chan." Sanomi revealed the portal with its swirling multii-colors. A hole was in the middle and she was ready to go in.

"Sayonara...Yuki-chan." Sanomi jumped inside the portal and disappeared in Olivia's eyes.

"S-Sayonara..." Olivia muttered.

Ninja World: Haruno Residence

Sanomi quietly stepped in the room. Sakura was walking through the village bored, so it was a good opportunity for Sanomi to go to her world. In a way, she was a little tired, knowing that going to different worlds meant a great amount of chakra. She was tired and laid down in her soft bed. The big pillow hit her head and she was snoozing away.

/Oyasumi...Sanomi-chan.../ Chikako thought.

/Tomorrow, you start your training.../


	7. Kochou Moves and Memories

Dimensions 2

Chapter 37: Kochou Moves and Memories...

* * *

Konohagakure

After the death of Sarutobi, everyone continued to go on with life in the village. Everyone would wonder who would be the next Hokage. Everyone waited for the next Hokage to appear out of no where, and hoped their village wouldn't be in devastation again. Everyone doubted it.

Konohagakure Lake

Sanomi had taken out her new upgrade of the Kochou Destiny Blade. She swished it a couple of times and could feel that it was more heavier. She was dressed in her regular outfit and had her Leaf headband on her upper right arm. Chikako was summoned from the flute and was watching her carefully. She had to teach her new moves soon. She knew that the Kochou Demon might be doing the same and getting more strength. Chikako wondered if sealing the Kochou Demon would be good. Sanomi was unable to fight her since some of her strength was lost. Now would be a good time for Sanomi to train more. Chikako started to remember the color changes of Sanomi's eyes. Now that she created the new sword, she wouldn't have to deal with so many eye colors like blue, green, or gold. She just had to be cautious with red or crimson. Sanomi reached a whole new level and must fight to survive.

"Sanomi." Chikako said. Sanomi stopped her sword playing and turned to see Chikako sitting on a large rock.

"Hai?"

"This will be a test of chakra control for you." Chikako jumped off the rock and went up to the samurai. "Walk on the lake and train with the sword at the same time. This will help master the sword more easily if you control your chakra." Chikako responded.

"You barely walk on the water. There will probably be a time when you have to fight with the sword AND walk on water. Just getting you ready." Chikako smirked. Sanomi rolled her eyes and stared at the huge lake before her. Looking at the lake made Sanomi think more about Akemi.

"Chikako, Akemi-sama told me that I have to master a taijutsu move. When will it come?" She asked. Chikako thought for a moment.

/Oh...that move.../ Chikako thought.

"Once I teach the blade exercise, you can learn taijutsu afterwards." Chikako responded.

"All right." Sanomi stood by the edge of the lake and wasn't sure she was ready for this. Chikako said a couple of important things.

"Remember, you have two chakras. Control your regular chakra to walk on the lake first. You'll be able to reveal the Kochou chakra more faster. Once you're satisfied that the chakra is good, you're able to have the Kochou chakra in your sword and fight. It'll be hard to master, but you'll get it just fine." Chikako snapped her fingers and Sanomi saw some objects coming to the surface. They were large peridot colored lilypads. Each of them had a number from one to six.

"Nani?" She asked.

"Those lilypads will help you. Everytime you have the Kochou chakra in your sword, I want you to jump and slash at the same time and land on a lilypad. But here's the catch. I have to call out a number and that number must be the number in the lilypad that you have to jump on."

Sanomi eyed the six lilypads and she noticed that number six was the farthest one out. The formation of the lilypads looked like a towering castle floating in the lake.

**6**

**4 5**

**1 2 3**

**Starting Point**

**xOx**

**(Not the exact format...spread the numbers a couple of more lol)**

"Are you ready?" Chikako asked. Sanomi gulped.

"Hai."

/Sakura gave me tips on how to walk on water earlier in the world. I feel confident./ Sanomi controlled her regular chakra and with one step, she was able to walk in front of the formation of lilypads.

She was standing on the water and controlling the Kochou chakra to arrive in her body. She unleashed her sword and closed her eyes. Energy was flowing and pink chakra was visual. Sanomi and Chikako both waited for the right timing. Chikako knew when Sanomi's Kochou chakra would spread through and she had to be sensing it each time. Inside Sanomi's body pink chakra replaced the regular blue chakra and burst through the body.

"NOW!" Chikako shouted and Sanomi opened her eyes.

/Yes./ Sanomi's Kochou chakra was in control on the sword and was able to walk on the water easily.

"TWO!" Chikako called out a number. Sanomi jumped high in the air and slashed safely in Lilypad number two. She almost lost her balance while trying to stand on the water. The lilypads were very thin to stand on that it was like standing on mushy paper.

"SIX!"

"FOUR!"

THREE!"

Sanomi continued to jump on every number Chikako commanded; she made great improvement on the new sword. After Sanomi passed through one through six she was getting tired. Her chakra was starting to run out and Chikako noticed this. Chikako smirked and put more lilypads on the water. Now there were ten lilypads in all.

/Aw, kuso!/ Sanomi leaped through each of them like a frog and as her Kochou chakra started to run out...

"STOP!" The lilypads disappeared and without knowing, Sanomi completely made a splash on the water. Chikako sweat dropped.

/So that's how tired she is.../

Sanomi popped up in the surface of the lake and was soaking wet.

"You should've warned me when the lilypads would be gone!" Sanomi called out.

"Gomen." Chikako giggled and Sanomi was out of the lake. She was shivering as a small wind hit her face.

"Get dried and you'll learn taijutsu." Chikako called out. Sanomi walked over to her bag and took out a towel to dry up.

/Dang. Chikako's transformation messed with her head. I knew I should've named her 'Etsuko.'/ She thought sadly.

/I HEARD THAT!/ Chikako messed with Sanomi's mind. Sanomi sighed. She returned the towel in the bag and snapped her fingers twice to put her Kochou Destiny Blade away.

"Taijutsu. Akemi wanted to teach this to you." Chikako opened one eye and noticed someone behind Sanomi.

"Sanomi. I think someone wants you." Chikako whispered. Sanomi had a confused look on her face, but once she turned around she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Kariko Sanomi, am I correct?" Sanomi was looking at Kutoro Ayame and she looked different. She had bandages covering her forehead and the Sound headband wasn't there anymore. It was gone. The Hikari Spear was placed behind her back and her mask was taken off. Her face looked so pretty that it resembled a soft clean blanket. At one point, Sanomi didn't recognized her.

"Ayame." Sanomi wasn't too sure to trust the girl, but ever since the end of the Chuunin Exams, she was sure that her memory of Orochimaru was gone.

"Forgive me for hurting you."

"W-What do you mean?" Sanomi was puzzled.

"After I exit the hospital, memories flood back in my head. But all I remember is your name and I figured you'd still be around after that battle we had. I feel like a puppet somehow for someone but I don't know who. Do you?" Sanomi shook her head.

"Not that I know of." Sanomi eyed Ayame's large bag and wondered what was in it.

"Are you going somewhere?" Ayame stared at her bag.

"Well, I'm going to be a kunoichi at the Mist Village."

"You don't like Konohagakure?" Sanomi asked.

"No, no. That's not why I'm leaving. I want to be in different villages and travel. Besides...I used to be in that village..." She smirked. Sanomi could only stay silent.

"I'm glad that you are traveling. If you want to fight... I'll be ready if we ever do meet again." Sanomi put a thumbs-up. Ayame shook her hand.

"Yeah. Ja mata...Kariko Sanomi." Ayame disappeared as leaves fluttered through the ground.

/Things change so quickly./ Sanomi could only make a smile and eyed Chikako once more.

"Let's continue. The Kochou Taijutsu: Hanauta Tsubasa."

/Humming Wings?/ Sanomi thought in her head the English translations.

"Think about a humming bird. How it flies from flower to flower to get nectar. The wings support it. A butterfly's wings are elegant and beautiful when they fly. The idea is to resemble a humming bird and a butterfly mixed together. Beautiful and fast." Chikako snapped her fingers and Sanomi's wings appeared swiftly behind her back, "Your wings support the jutsu."

"How does it go?" Sanomi asked.

"This taijutsu deals with hitting at a fast rate of the opponent. Some of the hits will hurt the pressure points of the body and could be a disadvantage for the opponent. You summon your Kochou chakra and pass the chakra through your wings. Once the wings start to flutter at a fast rate, you're able to dash off straight to the opponent and hit them as quick as you could. It might able to crack a defense move if the opponent has one. Overall, if you master this taijutsu, you're able to defeat a large number of ninjas. More than five at a time. Remember that."

Chikako showed the hand signs to Sanomi.

_**Horse, Tiger, Horse, Tiger, Dog, Bird, Dog, Bird**_

Sanomi copied the hand signs slowly so she'll be able to practice them a bit more. Once she got the hang of it she made the hand signs.

/Wow...who knew I master the ninja world so fast.../ Sanomi smirked. She was pretty proud of herself as she thought about it. She felt grateful.

"Horse, Tiger, Horse, Tiger, Dog, Bird, Dog, Bird." Sanomi did them soon, the wings start to flutter slowly.

"Okay." Chikako let a log post in the middle of the grass they were standing on.

"This log post will determine how hard you work each day with the jutsu. Imagine this as an opponent. You imagine hitting the pressure points of the body and the log might make at least a small crack. That crack will resemble the opponent's pressure point was hit and they flinch. That's when you start to attack more with powerful hand to hand combat. Avoid distractions while doing this jutsu." Chikako sat on a rock and saw Sanomi's wings starting to flutter more and more faster.

"It's getting close. You have to sense wings when they are ready to fly. Remember, you dash quickly up to the opponent. You might be at a disadvantage if you go straight at them so think of good tactics. It would be difficult for you to control the wings and get them faster because of the amount of chakra you put into it. The Kochou chakra can be gone easily so you have to think more about this jutsu when you use it." The wings behind Sanomi's back started to flutter more like a hummingbird.

"Ready...GO!" Sanomi lifted her head.

"Kochou: Hanauta Tsubasa jutsu!" Sanomi wings fluttered at a fast rate and dashed toward the log post.

"Think of it as a real opponent!" Chikako shouted. Sanomi did a hand sign and a substitution jutsu she did. A log replaced her and made a thud in the ground. Sanomi appeared behind the original log post and started to hit the log furiously. Punches and kicks were thrown at the log and Sanomi was puzzled. Nothing was cracking.

"The pressure points!" Chikako called out. Sanomi saw red marks that made her think those were the pressure points. Sanomi elbowed one of them and the log cracked a bit.

Sanomi dashed from side to side hitting everything that she got. One low kick, one high kick, high punch, and low punch. This jutsu could be done in a flash and the wings on Sanomi's back started to fade away. Sanomi kneeled down with exhaustion and her wings disappeared.

"Well done." Chikako clapped her hands. Sanomi panted roughly and started to lay down on the grass.

"Better than I expected. Look at the log." Sanomi opened her eyes and saw that the log looked torn apart.

/It wasn't like that before.../ Sanomi thought in her head.

"One thing I haven't told you. Did you notice that every time you hit the log, you don't feel pain? That's because every time you hit, the hit is inflicted by the wings. That's why the wings fade easily with every hit you have."

/She's right. I don't feel pain in my hands.../ Sanomi looked at her fist and noticed that they were a bit red, but no blood was bursting out.

"Very good. More practice and you'll be good to go. Not bad for a novice." Chikako winked. Sanomi laughed sheepishly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sanomi rested in a small shady tree up on a hill of the lake and began to eat some lunch in a bento. Sakura's mother made the lunch for her and she was very grateful to have some food in front of her. Sakura was busy doing errands with Kakashi and who knew where Naruto and Sasuke were. Probably roaming around the village doing nothing. But knowing Sasuke, he was possibly training. Naruto might be training with Jiraiya, or more than that Sanomi thought. She muched on a couple of rice balls that were still warm and it was delicious. It was jelly filled just the way she liked them.

"I'm tired..." Sanomi moaned and closed her eyes for a bit.

"That's called training Sanomi-chan." Chikako said up on a tree branch.

"I know. But never this hard! At one point, I thought you're going to kill me with this training!"

"Well it's too bad isn't it?" Chikako stuck out her tongue.

Sanomi laid her head on the tree trunk of the tree and eyes the beautiful blue sky. Clouds drifted so slowly that it reminded Sanomi about her world, how wonderful it looked.

"Thinking about home?" Chikako asked suddenly.

"Yeah." Sanomi saw a couple of birds flying by, "It'll be difficult to go back when your parents would be angry at you."

"You know I don't have parents right?" Chikako responded. Sanomi stared at her with shock.

"Oh..."

"No, no. Gomenasai. You never knew." Chikako responded.

"Demo, I think Akemi is your parent." Sanomi suggested, "You know, for creating you and all."

"Probably." Chikako felt the wind so gently to her hair. "It would be nice to have someone you care about look after you. That's love."

Both of them were silent until Sanomi thought of something to cheer her up.

"Love is everywhere sometimes. You might have a tough time looking for it, but it'll be right in front of you at the end." Chikako looked below her feet to stare at Sanomi.

"Yeah. Maybe you're right."

"I know I'm right." Sanomi smirked. Chikako scoffed.

"Look who's smart today." Chikako muttered to herself.

"Chikako," Chikako opened her eyes to stare at Sanomi again. "Mirai...what was she like?"

Chikako never knew that Sanomi could ask such a question. Tokino Mirai, the first Kochou Samurai that ever lived but abandoned her purpose. Why on earth would Sanomi want to know about her?

"Is...there something on her mind about her?" Chikako asked softly. Sanomi made a small grimace.

"Well...you barely tell anything about her. I heard you were her guardian also. Please tell me." Chikako sighed.

"Hmm. Tokino Mirai. Yeah, I was her guardian when she was the samurai; she was a sweet girl. She kinda reminded me of you sometimes, but age seventeen. She wasn't a kunoichi like you, only then she was only a blacksmith owner in the village. Tended to be silent most of time, but everyone loved her shop. Children from any age would buy special shuriken and kunai from her. She raised a good business, honoring the Tokino family that passed away from a terrible incident. Demo, when she started to hail the Kochou Sword in her hand, only then she started to change. She started to train a lot even though she wasn't a ninja. She started to fight ninjas when she wasn't supposed to be one herself. She closed down the shop unexpectedly that everyone was puzzled. Yet, no matter how many times I tried to stop her, she continued to train. But something happened..." Chikako turned her head away. Sanomi shook her head with sorrow.

"You don't need to say anything else." Sanomi whispered.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing. She wasted most of her Kochou chakra while doing intense training. Unlike you, she ignored my pleads and commands to stop training. She took it too far and almost destroyed a village. People shunned her in the ninja life and grew weaker and weaker; she could not hold it in any longer. She placed the sword in the forest to where you found it and disappeared. She passed away at the age of 43."

"Oh...how did you know what age she died?" Sanomi asked curiously. Chikako slowly went down the tree branch and walked over to Sanomi in a gentle manner.

"Remember Sanomi, I keep an eye on current samurai _and_ previous samurai. They may need me." Chikako winked. Sanomi blushed and turned her head away to stare at the pretty flowers next to her.

"If my purpose here is complete soon...would you still keep an eye on me?" Chikako gaped at the comment, but made a small grimace.

"Of course."

* * *

A/N: Okay, I have one more filler and it will be the fluff filler with SasukexSanomi. Stay tuned for it. And I promise to get on with the storyline very soon. 


	8. A Day with Sasuke?

Dimensions 2

Chapter 38: A Day with Sasuke-kun?

* * *

Konohagakure Fields

/Sanomi.../

After a small break of training, it turned out that Sanomi had fallen asleep just by watching the white pale clouds drifting by in the sky. She laid down in the tree's shade while Chikako kept an eye on her sitting on a branch. A voice suddenly started to call in Sanomi's mind. It sounded so...real.

/Sanomi.../ The voice continued to echo.

/What's that?/ Sanomi thought in her sleep. It bothered her as she moved around.

"Sanomi, wake up."

Sanomi fluttered her eyes open, seeing the greenish grass she was laying on. A soft breeze passed her pale face as she began to sat up in the tree. Before she could do anything else, she stared at onyx eyes gazing back at her.

"Oh...it's you..." Sasuke was right in front of her as she stretched with ease. She sighed and wondered why he wanted to see her.

"Is there something you want to do?" She asked.

"Well...there's nothing to do anyway, really. There are no missions from Kakashi, and I don't know what Sakura or Naruto are doing." Like Sasuke really cared for those two right now.

"Do you have something in mind?" Sanomi wondered as she stared at him.

"Would you...come with me for a while?" He muttered under his breath. Sanomi was really surprised at that point. Sasuke didn'treally ask for anything unless of course it was really important. But something like this? It rattled Sanomi's mind.

"Really? Doko desu ka?"

"Follow me." For a second Sasuke grabbed Sanomi's wrist firmly to get her up. Sanomi put her head down a little to hide a blush as she didn't really want to stand up. She just got up from a nap after all, but she was curious to know where Sasuke wanted her to go. She walked slowly with him as the Uchiha led the way. Knowing the certain action, Chikako followed in gold butterfly form.

Shrine

It seemed that Sasuke led Sanomi into a small shrine. The door creaked open as they both went inside the dusty hallowed place. Sanomi was a little frightened as the door closed tightly shut. It was so dark like a cave with gloomy bats,with red eyes she would ever imagine. She felt a warm hand grab her own and Sasuke lit up a match and into the candle's tip. The candle started to glow slowly up and Sanomi relaxed a bit.

"Better?" He asked out of the blue. Sanomi nodded and wanted to let go of Sasuke's hand; but for some reason she didn't want to let go.

"Kowaii desu..." She whispered to herself. Sanomi would never knowthat Sasuke heard that and Sasuke started to leadher down the corridor.

The candle continued to glow as they both went deeper and deeper down. Sanomi didn't know what was happening at the moment. Sasuke didn't say anything about where they were and she was starting to get frightened every time the shadows disappeared and reappeared when the candle burned.

Once they were all the way down, Sasuke blew the candle's fire and it subsided into a puff of smoke. Sanomi was overwhelmed with the smell but noticed more light was coming in a room inside the shrine. Sasuke walked slowly as Sanomi followed behind. What Sanomi was aboutto see shocked her. In the room there was a painted Uchiha fan in the wall and two scrolls next to it on each side. The light was coming from the candles that were placed in a small table and more scrolls were placed messily.

"I want you to know about this place. I honor my family this way..." Sanomi lifted her head and saw that Sasuke had his sharingan eyes activated. Sanomi didn't want to say anything. All she did was biteher bottom lip as she stared at the petite candles in front of her.

"Can you pray with me?"

Sanomi blinked a moment to not stare at the candles and looked over to Sasuke. He was staring right back.

"I usually do this alone. But I think it's best to have another person honor too. You're the right person..." He mumbled as he closed his eyes.

Sanomi took a deep breath and now stared at the Uchiha fan in the wall. She placed her hands together, began to close her onyx eyes, and concentrated to pray. She didn't want to be disrespectful to Sasuke nor the Uchiha family. After all, they were one of the greatest clans until _that _day. She didn't want to mention it in front of Sasuke though, it would probably hurt him. She continued to pray for a while until both were satisfied to leave.

Forest

"Arigatou." Sasuke murmured as both of them took a walk in the forest.

"It's the least I could do..." Sanomi said back softly to him. The forest had many scurrying animals running around and birds chirping with ease. Leaves were crunching beneath the shinobi's and kunoichi's feet as they both continued to walk.

"Sasuke..." Sasuke turned his head to see Sanomi's face. He didn't like the face when Sanomi had something in her mind. Especially right now. He stayed completely silent and turned his head to face her. Sanomi but her lip and sighed deeply.

"I...I was...wondering if..." He waited for a single sentence to come out of her. Sanomi fiddled with her fingers and gulped with hesitation.

"Watashi...watashi wa...C-can you come with me?"

"Doko desu ka?" He asked. Sanomi turned her head away and stared at the vast white clouds in the sky.

"Ano, since you showed me where you like to go most of the time...m-may I show you where I like to go?" Sasuke thought for a moment but then a question popped into his mind.

"You want me to go to your world?" Sanomi gasped softly to herself and nodded her head.

"I want you to come to my world kudasai, please..." She whispered.

"Won't that waste most of your chakra?"

"Iie...when I go to my world it only takes a mere amount of my _Kochou_ chakra, but a lot of my _regular_ chakra. So I'm going to be using my Kochou chakra. Demo, if I go to my world three or four times in one day...the Kochou chakra will disappear and my regular chakra will be in peril."

"Naze?"

"My regular and Kochou chakra are mixed together so I have to be careful not to overdo it. Please?" Sanomi clasped her hands together hoping that Sasuke would say yes. He sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

"Fine." Sanomi made a small smile, "Demo-on one condition."

"Hai?"

"Give me a tour. I'm bored..." Sanomi lifted her head up high, trying to stifle laughter from him. She calmed down a bit and nodded her head.

"No problem!" She stuck out her tongue out and lay out her fist out in a precise manner.

Real World: Tokyo, Japan

"Daijoubu?" Sanomi asked they finally arrived in Sanomi's world. Sasuke stood up and stared at the place they were in. He couldn't believe it. Many thoughts rattled his head as he was in a small house-Sanomi's house.

"This is where you live?"

"Hai. Not much...but I hope it suits you." Sanomi smiled at him.

He touched various things such as the window's glass and the desk where Sanomi does several things. Suddenly, the door opened in the room and Sanomi hoped that it wasn't her parents. She stared at the clock and it was the afternoon. Her parents were at work so it was okay. She wondered who it was though. The door opened up a bit more and Sanomi made a smile.

"Nii-san!"

Touya had a smile in his face but it quickly turned into a frown-a very low frown.

"N-Nani desu ka?" His sister asked in a frightened manner. He knew that Sanomi didn't like the look he was expressing right now. In his mind it was a good reason. Scratch that-a GOOD reason. There was someone else in the room and he was wondering who it would be.

"Sanomi...who's your friend?" He asked. The tone of his voice was powerful, yet scary. Sanomi hesitated to answer but Sasuke answered for her as he was done putting down an item.

"Uchiha Sasuke. You're her aniki?"

"Hai." Both of them were staring for a long time. Sanomi didn't like the glares. She had to stop and change a topic. But why though? They just met the first time, and if looks could kill...both of them would be dead. She took a step out of the room and snapped her fingers twice. The sword disappeared in the bed where she placed it.

"...I'll make tea..." Sanomi stepped out of room and waited for the other boys to come. Sasuke was about to go out but Touya blocked his way and went out of the room first. The Uchiha shrugged his shoulders and followed behind him.

Kitchen

Sasuke had taken off his ninja sandals and placed them in a nearby rug. He sat down by himself in the dining room waiting for the tea to be served. Touya could not stand to be around the young boy, so he decided to see how Sanomi's doing with the tea. He walked down a small hallway and saw Sanomi putting cookies in delicate plate. She waited for the water to boil in a tea kettle.

"Sanomi, can I talk to you?" Touya began. Sanomi stared at the kettle and closed her eyes with frustration.

"If it's about Sasuke, forget it." Touya made a firm frown.

"He's a stranger here, Sanomi. Our parents don't allow us to have strangers in the house!"

"He's a stranger to you, but he's not to me. You glared at him for no reason and I was ashamed of you."

"Sanomi-"

"Touya!" The tea kettle made a high pitch whistle, meaning that the boiled water was finished. Sanomi continued to stare at her brother but proceeded to carefully pour the water into three small cups. She was making some green tea with sweet rice in it for the trio in the house.

"Forgive me. But treat Sasuke as a guest. He's my guest and I'm allowed to have him here."

"He'll do something here Sanomi. Probably kill us or-"

"When can you trust me, Touya?" She stopped the sudden conversation that Touya began to complain about. "I know him more than you do. So can we please have this conversation later?"

"Sanomi, I don't want you hurt." He muttered. Sanomi lowered her head and stared at the tatami floor.

"Touya...I have to experience love and hurt once in a while. You did once ne?" Touya wanted to lose that thought but it came back to him.

"I want to experience heartbreak so if I get hurt the first time...I don't feel much pain if I have another heartbreak. Life is like that nii-san, let me do this. Let me experience it...so I know what hurt in a love is. **If **it does happen."

"Sanomi..." Touya felt a soft peck in the cheek and Sanomi stepped back.

"Aniki...thank you for caring deeply for me...I can take care of myself. Kudasai."

A mourn silence filled the air between the two siblings. Only the clatter of the tray that Sanomi carried made the most sound. She walked straight and passed Touya to go to the dining room. Before she could go any farther she whispered in his ear,

"Be nice and respect him."

/Be nice?/ Touya thought in his mind and Sanomi continued to the small hallway. He heard a small idle chatter,

"Sasuke-kun. You want a cookie?"

"Hn."

Touya sighed and relaxed his shoulders a bit. He wished he wasn't in this position. But he had to do it for Sanomi-he had to even if he did hate it with his gut. Footsteps were heard as he began to walk to the dining room. Sanomi and Sasuke stared at him intently as he came in the room, but Touya ignored them. He took a seat in a small green cushion and crossed his legs to sit more comfortably. A small tea cup was placed in front of him and he began to drink slowly and calmly.

A few minutes passed and silence filled the air. The trio didn't know what to say as they continued to have a small refreshments in front of them. Being the youngest in the table, other than Sasuke, Sanomi added some ingredients in the hot kettle and poured it in the small tea cups.

"Thank you." Sasuke whispered to Sanomi. Sanomi nodded her head and Touya just sat there quietly.

"Nii-san, I'm going to give Sasuke a tour in the city. Is that okay?" Sanomi asked softly to her brother. Touya took a deep sigh and drank some of his tea.

"That will be fine." Sasuke and Sanomi stared at him. Did Sanomi heard correctly? Touya said yes! After a few more minutes, Sanomi went back in the kitchen to put the empty tray and cups in the sink. When Sasuke was in the front door to get his ninja sandals, Touya had a small word with him.

"Uchiha Sasuke..."

"Nani...Kariko?" Sasuke said in a bored tone. Touya didn't think that Sasuke took him that seriously. Sanomi did tell him that he was a ninja after all, so he should be careful.

"...Take care of her would you?"

"Kariko-"

"Gomen for being in bad terms with you at the start. I wasn't thinking clearly and only thinking about Sanomi-not anyone else. You are a ninja am I correct?"

"Hai."

"Protect her in that world...kudasai." Touya whispered loudly and clearly to him. Sasuke lowered his head and nodded.

"She'll be all right. I promise you that, Kariko."

"Arigatou," Touya responded. "by the way...take my clothes. Knowing that you're...different around here people will notice you-big time." Sasuke was puzzled by this but saw that Touya had a small pack of clothes in his hands.

"Dress up. I'm doing you the first favor." Touya commanded. As much as Sasuke didn't want to command Sanomi's brother, he had to in order to be in good terms with him.

Few Minutes Later...

Uchiha Sasuke was finally put into regular clothing. He had dark blue jeans that had a chain in his pocket, a white plain shirt, and a navy blue jacket that was not buttoned up. He wore a white baseball cap and hid his eyes as he stood waiting for Sanomi to come by.

"Sorry for the wait but-oh. Are you one of Touya's friends?" Sanomi pointed at Sasuke.

"Sanomi...that is Sasuke." Touya said behind her. Sanomi had her eyes wide opened when she finally recognized the boy in front of her.

"What the heck? Touya? You gave him clothes?!" Sanomi could not believe that it wasn't the ninja Sasuke she once knew. It was a Tokyo one and she was just...surprised! Touya whispered something in her ear.

"Look, he's animation right? People will notice-"

"Oh...I get it now. Where are his clothes anyway?"

"It's in a bag. I already gave it to him." Sasuke held onto a plastic bag and Sanomi couldn't help but to smile at im.

"Sasuke! Let's go!" Sanomi took Sasuke's wrist and opened the front door.

It seemed that she was done with everything in the kitchen. She even wore a new outfit to be a nice tour guide. She had on a white skirt that reached her knees, brown sandals, a white hat with a flower on the side, a white top with a ruby star on the middle, and of course the bracelet that Sasuke gave her at the festival. For some reason, she couldn't help but not take it off at all. She also noticed that Sasuke still had the necklace on; which by the way she was happy about. She held on a brown purse that had her ninja clothes inside and faced her brother.

"Sayonara,Nii-san! After the tour...we have to go back..." Sanomi kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tightly.

"Aishiteru, imouto." Touya mumbled. Sanomi opened the screen door and led Sasuke out. Sasuke turned his attention back to Touya, who he stared at for a while. Touya mouthed him a command and Sasuke just nodded his head.

"Ja ne...Touya."

"JA NE!" Sanomi shouted.

Tour of Tokyo

For a few hours Sanomi had a great time showing Sasuke everywhere in Tokyo. The bustling streets, the giant screen that shows up from a tower, the subway down below. Sasuke had to keep up with her so many times! Sanomi enjoyed showing him a lot of things in her city. It made her feel like she dimensions switching back and forth like a weighing scale. There was a city she liked the most so the weight goes up, and sometimes a city that the weight goes down. Overall, the cities would always stick to the middle of her liking.

During the tour though, people were staring at them with smiles on their faces.

_"They look cute together...who are they?"_

_"Oh, look..."_

_"Very young eh? Sweet love..."_

Sanomi couldn't help but think about those comments. Were they true? Did they look special together? She couldn't help but think about that a lot as they were walking back to a safe place to go to the ninja world.

On the way home, three guys were in front of them and blocking the way to a certain gate they have to pass through. Sanomi could not believe her eyes. They were the same guys that almost beat her up in the dark alleys of Tokyo. Now they were by the gates? Sanomi clutched her right fist tightly. Sasuke knew right from the start that these guys were not Sanomi's acquantinces.

"Hey little miss, been a while." The big one, also known as the leader of the group laughed. Sasuke and Sanomi weren't fazed.

"Quiet ones, eh?" One of the other boys said with a red cap on.

"You ready to have another beating? Heh." The shortest one of the group chewed on gum and spat it out in the ground.

/You going to be all right Sanomi?/ Chikako asked.

/I know I will.../ Sanomi responded. She got herself in a fighting stance and luckily they were the only ones there. Sanomi and Sasuke didn't want other people to witness this fight.

"Oh? Now what? Acting tough? Hah. Lets get 'em." The three boys charged at Sanomi and Sasuke and both of them jumped high in the air. The boys couldn't help but stare dumbfounded.

Sasuke landed on the ground first and puched the red capped boy on the back. His white cap flew off and he started to fight with the red hat boy at a tremendous rate. The red hat boy tried to keep up and punched back but Sasuke dodged it and kicked him hard in the stomach. The hat guy had the wind knocked out of him and he was down on the ground clutching his stomach.

Meanwhile, Sanomi landed on the ground too and dodged a kick from the short guy. Sanomi grabbed his arm and with as much strength as possible threw him in a nearby bush. The short guy rushed back to get her again and Sanomi dodged him quickly to get to his back side. She held his back and triple kicked him down to the ground. The short guy stood up again and made a grin. Sanomi started to get real pissed about the guy but when the short guy grinned...he was flat unconscious back on the ground.

Now the leader was starting to back away from the duo. Sasuke and Sanomi finished off the two guys and wanted to make a move with the leader.

"I'm still a weakling, eh?" Sanomi asked in a playful tone. The leader wanted to run and leave his other guys hanging but Sasuke appeared out of no where and he grabbed his arms to have him standing still. The leader couldn't help to stare what was in front of him, and that was Sanomi who kicked him as hard as she could. Blow after blow, she had to keep going.

/I'm strong...I am strong.../ Sanomi thought with her eyes closed as she continued to fight. Sasuke let go and together he elbowed the guy in the back and Sanomi had the front to punch the leader at. They did a kick and finally one punch together that made him fly high and back down.

* * *

All the guys looked exhausted and unconscious. Sanomi and Sasuke couldn't help but pant roughly from the fight. The sun started to come down making a pinkish and orange color from the sky. The dark sky was going to settle in Tokyo. 

"Thank you so much-Sasuke." Sanomi sighed as she tried to take a breath.

"No problem." He responded, "I wanted to see how fighting really is in your place. I was sad to see these guys have these fighting skills."

"Ha ha. Tell me about it. And I was supposed to be scared of them when I was little? Please."

They both made a smile to each other and that it was time to go back to the ninja world. Sanomi revealed her sword and called out the portal. Once they both stepped in, the portal disappeared. But that was not all that disappeared. A certain figure hid and witnessed the fight of Sasuke and Sanomi. The figure made a smile.

_"Thank you for helping and protecting her...Uchiha Sasuke..."_

_"I'm grateful that you understood our conversation earlier..."_

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait! Anyway, fillers are done for me! Yay!xD I'll be writing the Uchiha Itachi ark very soon, so please continue to read! Heh. I like this chapter a lot. The battle scene was my favoritexD Forgive me if there was less fluff here (sweatdrops). But I'm sure that this was a good chapter:) 


	9. Arrival Of The Unknown

Dimensions 2

Chapter 39: Arrival of the Unknown

* * *

Konohagakure Forest

"Kochou: HANAUTA TSUBASA NO JUTSU!" Sanomi spread her wings in a brisk second and started to fight Chikako as a spar partner. They had been going at it since morning in the forest and it was afternoon. Birds flew quickly to avoid turmoil if things start to happen, but Chikako tried to avoid it also. She blocked a punch from the samurai and; Sanomi just wanted to keep on going as much as possible. When Chikako could feel her hits, it felt like Sanomi was getting stronger everyday. But her wings started to fade away and Sanomi was sent on the ground.

"Argh!" Sanomi was on the ground panting.

"Daijoubu desu ka? Was I hard on you? Come on." Chikako teased with her tongue sticking out.

"Urusai! I'm still trying to master it!" Sanomi shouted back. The Spirit sighed and let Sanomi rest for a while.

"Mou...no need to get so wrapped up on something like this..." Chikako murmured. Just when she let her guard down, the Sanomi in front of her disappeared in a puff of smoke. The real one was behind Chikako and punched her in the back. The Spirit was punched toward a tree trunk and pain hit her back.

"You let your guard down...I still have my wings..." Chikako stared at Sanomi's back and it was true. On her back were small little wings; the only thing left from the big wings. She realized that this was a whole new level for Sanomi; she stared at her once the wings disappeared.

"Eh...nice..." Chikako made a thumbs-up weakly. Sanomi chuckled a bit.

"Arigatou..."

* * *

"Err...you woke me up too early. I didn't really eat anything..." Sanomi's stomach was growling for food. She hoped to eat very soon as they walked back to the village. 

/Not my problem. You said, "Spar with me! Spar with me! And don't stop until the afternoon! With or without food!"/ Chikako replied. Sanomi sweat dropped.

/I should really think about what to say and when to say it.../

/Tell me about it.../ Chikako responded.

/I didn't ask for your insult!/ Sanomi argued.

/Hah. You heard it anyway...baka./ Sanomi made a vein on the side of her head.

Soon Sanomi went inside a small shack to get some food. She ordered a small order of dumplings and a cup of green tea with rice. As she was ordering, two people had came inside so silently that anyone barely notice them. Sanomi's eyes widened when she sensed an amount of chakra in the shack. She was a bit frightened and she started to shiver.

/This chakra...what is this.../ Sanomi thought to herself.

/Sanomi...this chakra.../

"Here you go miss. Miss?" The man who was working at the shack was a bit concerned. Sanomi finally went back to reality and made a small smile. She took the small bag and was still by the counter to count her change. She held a small thermos that the man gave her for her tea and inside the bag were her dumplings and the reciept.

"I put inside a free jelly rice ball for you. We're giving them for free of every purchase." The man smiled.

"Oh, sugoi! Arigatou."

As she turned around a man, very taller than her, blocked her way. Sanomi looked up to see only a hat but couldn't see a face. The hat had bells that jingled when she accidently bumped into him. Before Sanomi could finally realized who it was, she only bowed to the man, apologized, and went off. The man eyed his partner who was sitting in a small table, away from the other people coming in. His partner nodded his head and the man smirked evilly.

* * *

It was a few minutes after Sanomi finished her food by a nearby bench. She chewed the last morsel of the rice ball and stood up. She spotted Naruto walking with Jiraiya as if he was excited about something. 

"Hoy! Naruto-kun!" Naruto blinked and grinned at the girl in front of her.

"Sanomi-chan, konichiwa." Naruto said loudly.

"What are you doing today?" She asked.

"Hehe. I'll be with the ero-sennin to go to another village." He responded.

"Oh...ano...Jiraiya-sama..." Sanomi bit her lip.

"Hai? You're name is Kariko Sanomi am I correct?" He asked. Sanomi nodded.

"Ah, you're the one that Kakashi spoke to me. Nice to meet you. What do you need? A copy of my research?" Sanomi's eyes widened with disgust.

"Uh...I don't think so..."

"Oh really? You should read them when you get a little older eh? Haha. Little children who read these books would always get in trouble with their parents."

/So I've heard.../ Sanomi thought.

"But please read an example of the book!" Jiraiya took out a few pieces of paper, which Sanomi believed was garbage in her mind.

"Oh come on! NO!" Sanomi backed away.

"You know you want to-"

"ERO-SENNIN, LEAVE HER ALONE AND ANSWER HER QUESTION!" Naruto shouted at him.

"Ah! Gomen, gomen. I get so wrapped up with women and books!" Jiraiya laughed loudly like the old man he was. Sanomi showed a faint color of red in her face, probably for embarassment.

"C-Can I come with you to the village?" She asked, "I'm bored..."

/What about training?/ Chikako asked.

/Later. I need a break!/ Sanomi replied.

"Yeah, yeah!" Naruto pleaded, "Onegai, Jiraiya! Her skills are so cool!"

"Hehe...I don't think that..." Sanomi lacking confidence.

"Hoy! It's true!" Naruto retorted.

"Hmm...a bother to bring two genin. But I might need one more assistant. Are you willing to stay for the whole thing?" Sanomi made a big grin.

"Arigatou!" Sanomi bowed, "Demo...if something happens, I'll go back to Konohagakure. But overall, I'll be with you the whole way."

"AWESOME!" Naruto screamed with joy.

"All right...now would you like to see a copy-"

"NO!" The Genin screamed at him.

* * *

"Wah. The village looks so carefree." 

The village they were in right now had a lot of markets, food, and random games to play. Naruto, Sanomi, and Jiraiya walked around to find a hotel to go into. Once they found one, Jiraiya told Sanomi to get some food, while Naruto stayed behind at the hotel room to train his chakra. Naruto argued about the food distribute, but as usual Jiraiya trusted Sanomi to go. After that, for some reason, he rushed off with a pretty girl, which made the Genin a little embarassed asthe owner stared with confusion.

"Stay in the room, okay, Naruto?"

"Hai! I'll be waiting!" Naruto smirked.

Sanomi walked out of the hotel and had money to buy the food. Lately, she had been doing D-rank missions to get the money, but Sakura usually lent her a few yen. She walked around and bought as much as possible to feed Naruto, herself, and of course, Jiraiya. As she was walking, she felt something bad in her mind. She didn't know why though, but she knew that she had to go back to the hotel. She put the food in her bag and ran, passing through a lot of people.

/Sanomi-I sense chakra. A huge amount./ Chikako replied. Sanomi knew she had to go faster. When no one was looking, she ran to a dark alleyway and jumped to reveal her Kochou wings. She flew swiftly through the alleyway with all her might and flew high in the air.

/Now where is the hotel.../ Sanomi quickly spotted the window of the hotel room that Naruto was in and gazed inside. She saw Naruto clones in one room, knowing that Naruto was working on the chakra. Sanomi sighed with relief.

/I thought something would happen.../ She thought in her mind. But then, she heard a loud knock on the door, and when Naruto opened it, thinking that it would be Sanomi or the sennin, both of the Genin had a shock on their faces.

/Uchiha...Itachi.../ Sanomi thought.

Inside the room, Naruto could only stare at his eyes-his red eyes. His long black cloak with red clouds, his purple nails and ring on his finger, and the Konoha headband scratched in a straight line in the middle. Behind him was his Akatsuki partner, Hoshigaki Kisame. One of the seven swordsmen, he also had the Akatsuki attire. But he had a look that was a fish and gills on his face. A Mizugakure headband was on his forehead and also scratched in the middle.

/Damn...right now?/ Sanomi thought with anger. Naruto stepped out of the room while Sanomi knocked hard on the window. The window was not budging, nor making noise that anyone could barely hear. But the Akatsuki might of heard it; they just didn't want any distractions.

"I got no choice..."

/Sanomi, no!/ Sanomi took out a kunai from her holster and stabbed the window with all her might. Small cracks were visible and Sanomi had to do it one more time to fully crack it. She revealed her sword and slashed the window into bits.

_**CRASH**_

Shatters of glass from the window were on the ground and with the door open, the Akatsuki finally paid attention to the sudden crash. Sanomi swiftly went inside, placed her bag in the bed, and went in front of Naruto, defensive with her sword.

"S-Sanomi..."

"Daijoubu desu ka? Naruto?" Sanomi whispered as she gulped frightened. The Akatsuki were right in front of her and the Kyuubi container. That was what the Akatsuki needed at the moment. But the Leader gave them direct orders and find one more target...

"So...you're the Kochou Samurai, ne?" Kisame chuckled. Sanomi bit her lip and she forgot to hide her wings. They were still visible and Naruto was surprised seeing her like this. Sanomi was silent as Kisame went closer and closer to them.

"I would like to fight a little sword girl myself..." Kisame revealed his large sword that could eat chakra away and make it stronger. Sanomi made her wings disappear and backed step by step; Naruto doing the same thing.

"If you want Naruto, forget it." Sanomi said out loud to them.

"The leader told us to get the Kochou,too." Kisame smirked as sharp teeth were visible to see.

"The Kochou chakra was seen a week ago. Leader asked us to confiscate it." Itachi murmured under the cloak.

/Sanomi...don't fight./ Chikako warned her.

/They...they were the guys from the shack. How could I have been so stupid?/ Sanomi confused in thought.

/It couldn't be helped. Pay attention./ Kisame lifted his sword high in the air and when Sanomi was ready to block a sudden voice stopped him.

"It's been a while..." Kisame looked behind and saw a young boy that looked exactly like his partner; except a small version.

"Sasuke..." Itachi said out loud.

/No...not now.../ Sanomi thought. Sanomi could only watch Sasuke standing there at the end of the hallway-sharingan eyes glaring so closely to the one he wanted to kill.

"He has the same eyes as you Itachi-san. Who is he?" Kisame asked curiously.

"My little brother." He said in a monotone voice.

"I'm going to kill you now. Naruto, Sanomi, out of the way!" Sasuke pounded the Chidori he formed in his hand by the wall and he started to charge right at his brother.

"Naruto!" Sanomi grabbed Naruto ducked out of the way, only to hear a huge explosion from the wall.

As the smoke cleared away everyone could see that Itachi grabbed Sasuke's wrist during the attack. The Chidori from Sasuke's hand faded away into a crackle of electricity. As time went by,Sasuke's wrist was gripped tightly by the hands of his brother. Sanomi and Naruto wanted to move,but they couldn't. The fear of what would happen would be terrifying and regretful. It was too late.

Sasuke screamed by the broken wrist Itachi snapped and he was sent to the ground. This only made Sanomi shake with fear and pain. Seeing him like this killed her heart, knowing that he only did this for revenge. She just wanted to jump and get the Akatsuki, battle with her heart's content.

"Sasuke-"

"Naruto, don't." Sanomi blocked Naruto a few feet away from going near him. The Akatsuki started to make another move and sooner or later Jiraiya arrived at a late notice. The girl was just a distraction to keep him and Naruto apart so that the Akatsuki could get Naruto themselves when he was alone-so Jiraiya exclaimed. Jiraiya never knew that there would be another target.

"Kisame, battle the girl..." Itachi muttered. Everyone was in shock right now, although Sanomi wasn't too surprised when she still held the sword in her hands.

"You're not touching her-" Jiraiya commented.

"We are anyway."

"Otherwise I'll fight you-"

"No..." Everyone stared as Uchiha Sasuke got up from the ground. He wobbled a bit as his hands from moved side to side as if they were made of rubber. Sanomi bit her lip as she wanted to comfort him, but Jiraiya gripped her left arm shaking his head to stop her from coming closer. Sanomi could only stare at the sennin with plead but what was there to do?

Hit after hit, Sasuke was sent back to the end of the hallway and blood burst out of his mouth every time he hit the wall. Naruto wanted to stop the fight, but Sasuke screamed a no. It was his fight and he wanted to get it over with. As much as he looked at Sanomi, trying to struggle with Jiraiya's hand, Sasuke wanted to do his best to defeat him before his brother has his hands on her. He stayed on the ground, trying to move his wounded wrist around to make hand signs but to no avail. Sasuke was in grave pain, but he wanted more from his brother.

"So be it..."

As Jiraiya started to pay attention to the brothers instead of Sanomi now was her chance. She got out of his grip and wanted to run up to Sasuke.

"SANOMI, NO!" Naruto shouted.

Sanomi closed her eyes, holding her sword tightly in her hands. She attempted to block Kisame's blows with his sword, trying to get passed him to be near Sasuke. Sanomi made her hand signs and did the Kochou Element jutsu. Kisame smirked as if he was being entertained. When the swords hit each other, the chakra from the Kochou sword was drained from his Samehada and the Kochou sword became weak. Sanomi could only gasp with disbelief and with a swift second, Kisame punched her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

"Pathetic girl..." Kisame muttered.

Sasuke struggled to stand up to get to her, but as usual his brother was right in front of him-glaring at him with dark crimson eyes of the Sharingan.

"GET ME THEN!"

Sanomi laid her hand on the ground, supporting herself to get up. But without noticing, Kisame used his sword to hit her in the back-luckily it was the flat side of the sword. Sanomi screeched in tremendous pain. Jiraiya wanted to get her but Kisame threathened him by using the sharp point of the sword to her. Sanomi panted slightly as Kisame hit her one more time. He gripped her neck into a headlock and his large sword was in front of her neck.

"Where's that Kochou power girl? Show it!" When Kisame wanted to slash her to bits, a shield block him from preventing to hit. Kisame stared at the crystal shield covering the Kochou Samurai's body.

/I can hold on...you can too, Sanomi./ Chikako's chakra covered Sanomi's body to make the shield.

/The power is strong.../ Kisame thought. He pounded on the shield to shatter it, but nothing was happening.

Meanwhile, inside the shield, Sanomi opened her eyes a little bit to see the continuous beatings of Sasuke. She cried softly as it kept on going. Sasuke, while he took the beating, had confused thoughts in his mind. He couldn't focus at all when nothing changed about his strength. As Itachi gripped his brother's neck and slammed him to the wall, he spotted the silver chain hanging from his little brother's neck; Sanomi's necklace. Itachi leaned forward to whisper in Sasuke's ear.

"Why are you weak?" The only response was a small cough from the young boy.

"Why are you so weak? Because you lack... hatred." Itachi lifted his hand to feel the cold pendant of the necklace.

"This...is making you more weaker..." Itachi gripped the silver chain from Sasuke's neck and with one pull, the chain broke. Sasuke groaned as the chain was being held in his brother's hand. He saw the silver butterfly pendant move back and forth like a metronome. Itachi let go of the necklace and Sasuke watched as the necklace fell slowly down to the hotel floor.

"You don't need this anymore." Sasuke struggled weakly to stop him but it was too late.

_**CRACK**_

Itachi had stepped on the necklace. Hearing that was like a heart breaking between the two of them. The butterfly pendant and the actual necklace itself, broke into little pieces. Sanomi stared with depression, tears coming out of her eyes. She cried sadly when she couldn't move around. That necklace meant so much to her, making it just for him. Now that it was broken, she was out of words to say.

/D-Damn you.../ Sasuke stared at the necklace; broken and shattered down. He didn't pay attention to his brother's speech of his weakness, just the necklace. The only thing he last saw were the eyes of Uchiha Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan.

/Kuso...this girl is hard to get.../ Kisame thought as the shield continued to cover the body. His attention was now drawn to the screams of Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi tormenting him with past memories and kills.

When Naruto stared with hateful eyes, he had no choice but to charge at him. Jiraiya was alert with the certain action and did a jutsu to stop the fight. The hotel hallway started to form into a frog's stomach and the Akatsuki had to escape. If they were trapped here it would be a bother to get out. Itachi pushed his brother through the sticky walls and went off in a flash. Kisame followed behind him, leaving Sanomi down on the ground. As the Akatsuki left, Chikako stopped her shield and Sanomi was safe, out of the clutches of the Akatsuki.

/Daijoubu desu ka?/ Chikako asked softly.

/H-Hai.../ Sanomi responded softly herself. She looked at the shattered necklace, making Sanomi blue in her heart.

/He wore it...even though in his mind he didn't want to wear it at all...he wore it. For me./ Sanomi made a small tear fall.

/Arigatou...Sasuke.../

* * *

"Sanomi, you okay? You should be treated." 

Sanomi walked slowly to where Sasuke fell down from the wall. She couldn't help but see an opened exit with black flames bursting out. This was the making of the Tsukuyomi, Itachi's speciality of the Mangekyou Sharingan. Sanomi tried hard not to look at Sasuke, but she kneeled down on her knees and inspected the broken wrist.

"I'm fine." Sanomi reassured the blonde-haired shinobi.

/Chikako...can a Kochou Spirit heal other people?/ Sanomi asked in her thoughts.

/Yes...but in order to do that, my chakra needs to pass through your body and you heal him. Not me./ Chikako replied. Sanomi took a deep breath.

/Please...Chikako./

Chikako closed her eyes and chakra started to flow through Sanomi's body. Chakra moved to her legs, her arms, her whole body. She mostly focused the chakra on the hands and gripped Sasuke's wrist gently. Sanomi started to heal him carefully. The Kochou Spirit's chakra and regular Kochou chakra mixed together in a few minutes and soon, she felt his wrist. It felt right as she took out bandages from the pocket.

"Sugoi, Sanomi-chan." Naruto whispered. Sanomi could only nod and wrap the wrist with bandages. Jiraiya could only stare at her.

/She's good with healing abilities.../ But when he wasn't paying attention-

"DYNAMIC KICK!" A green-suited sensei kicked Jiraiya in the face. The Genin were shocked at what had just happened.

When the chakra went back to Chikako's body, Sanomi grew very weak. She didn't know why as she started to fall on her back unconscious...


	10. May a Ninja Dream with Pride

A/N: I changed my penname from **Nica-chan510** to **HaruCherry510**. Just telling you now. And about this chapter...I'm skipping a whole lot of parts in the anime, so don't be mad if I didn't put the part some people like. I just want to get this story running smoothly as I can.

I was really uncomfortable sending this chapter in for so many reasons. But I dedicate this chapter to my beta-reader **HatefulShinobi.** I got a lot of feedback and support and I'm running this chapter in:) Thank you!

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT own the anime Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto created it and I'm borrowing the characters to create a Fanfiction story. I do own Kariko Sanomi, Chikako, and any other character that wasn't involved in the real life anime, also known as OCs. Thank you.

* * *

Dimensions 2

Chapter 40: May a Ninja Dream with Pride

_Dream Sequence_

_/Protect.../ _

_A drop of water landed in a small puddle. A __voice echoed in the gloomy darkness. _

_/Protect the lives of others!/_

_Walking through the darkness was a young girl wearing a white dress that went down to her knees. Her indentification was unknown as she walked with her bare feet. Each step __that __she would feel __the wet floor __splashed __in a silent, __but, __calm manner. She stopped in a sudden halt-she could feel something coming right by her. The girl looked down to see nothing but the dark; but as she was looking down, a light reflected the floor. In a blink of an eye, the girl was inside a large crystal container. She didn't know what was going on as she started to pound it furiously. Each time she hit it, the crystal made light. _

_"He he. Caught you..." _

_The girl panted slightly and saw an older woman with sharp fangs in her mouth. The girl couldn't hear the words spoken by the woman, but the crystal container made a hole in the middle. The young girl was about to escape but violent aura butterflies came out of no where and pinned the girl down. She couldn't stand a chance when the other girl painfully bit her in the neck..._

_End Dream Sequence_

Hotel Room

A shattering scream was heard through the rooms of the hotel. In a certain room, Kariko Sanomi was the one that screamed in a futon bed. She sat up, only to be laid down again by the pain in her back. She winced slightly but carefully adjust her position of the bed to make herself comfortable. Beads of sweat was pouring down her forehead; she couldn't believe what she was dreaming earlier. She stared at her palms and noticed she was wearing a white T-shirt and khaki shorts.

/D-Doko desu ka?/ She thought as she stared at the ceiling.

/Am I at the hotel?/ Sanomi didn't recognize this hotel. She knew for sure that the hotel room she used to be in was totaled by the Akatsuki.

/I thought I would be at the hospital.../

Sanomi relaxed herself by feeling her forehead and looking out the window to see the big blue sky. A voice rattled her head as Chikako spoke to her.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" She asked in a small voice.

"Fine. But what's happening?" The samurai asked back. Chikako could only shrug her shoulders with no answer. With a slight disturbance of their conversation, the door rattled open and Sanomi could only see an orange blur coming her way.

"Sanomi-chan!" A hyper-active Naruto embraced her tightly. She winced in pain by that certain action, but had an emotionless face.

"Naruto...please let go of me..." Sanomi asked politely. Naruto could sheepishly let go.

"Gomen, gomen."

When the door completely opened, she spotted three adults in the room and a pink little pig walking and looking around the room with curiousity. Sanomi couldn't help but know who the adultsor should I say, fellow shinobi and kunoichi were. Two of them were sennins-hence Jiraiya, the pervert and the other was an apprentice-Shizune. The elder kunoichi with the light blond hair went down to Sanomi's level.

"Konichiwa. Watashi wa wo namae Tsunade desu."

The young kunochi's eyes widened. Right in front of her was Tsunade-sama-the one she was eager to meet. Tsunade eyed Sanomi's condition and asked her to sit up. Sanomi nodded her head and trying not to hurt herself, sat up with the support of Tsunade's hand.

"What might your name be?" She asked as she lifted Sanomi's T-shirt up to see her back. Sanomi wanted to answer right away, but all she could do was stare at her eyes-staring at her with wonder. She was a little fazed when Tsunade was feeling her bare back. Until a few seconds passed she decided to answer.

"Kariko Sanomi-Konohagakure no Sato." She mumbled. /Why on earth did I say that?!/

"Kariko Sanomi, ne? I heard of your back condition and I'll treat you." Sanomi looked behind her and watched Tsunade with complete focus of her chakra. Her hand made a neon green glow that was on Sanomi's back and Sanomi bit her lip with nervousness. She knew she shouldn't be nervous, Tsunade-sama was helping her after all. The others also watched how she was being treated. The ache that Sanomi felt earlier was fading away in an instant.

"There." Tsunade's hand left the young girl's back, "Don't push yourself too hard."

"Hai. Domo arigatou, Tsunade-sama." Sanomi thanked her with her help.

"No problem. Now...let's go back to Konohagakure all right?"

As the adults left the through the doorit was only Naruto and Sanomi. Sanomi stood up and went on to pack her things and dress up. Once she was done she gazed at Naruto, who started to fiddle around with his jacket pocket and took out a plastic bag. Inside was the remains of Sasuke's necklace. Sanomi just stared at the blond haired boy dumbfounded.

"I thought this was very important..." Naruto said in a faint voice, "I'm hoping you still want it." Sanomi just stayed quiet but responded.

"Naruto-kun..." She took the plastic bag and just stared at the silver cracked chain, "...thank you."

Konohagakure

The journey wasn't all that long, but during the way back home Sanomi started to feel a pain in her body. It was strange because Tsunade should've inspected it earlier-to see if she had other injuries. She fought against it and didn't want Tsunade to inspect her again. Chikako started to speak to her with a hint of worry.

/You okay?/

/Hai./ Sanomi reassured her, but Chikako didn't take the answer that likely. Since she was in the mind of Sanomi, she decided that she would be the one inspecting her. So with a little bit of concentration, she went inside Sanomi's Dimension in a quick second.

Sanomi's Dimension

/There's nothing here.../

Chikako gazed around the empty dimension. Nothing was around her surroundings. As she started to move forward in the dimension she spotted something tremendous in front of her.

It was the crystal container that Chikako sealed Mekia with.

Her eyes widened with shock as the crystal started to shake faintly and make small cracks.

/Oh no.../

Mekia was going to come back soon.

Reality

/Ano...everything is fine Sanomi. Maybe it's just something shaken up within you. He heh.../ Chikako was uneasy about this when she came back to talk to her samurai. She didn't want to tell Sanomi yet because it might overwhelm her.

/Maybe.../ The samurai thought. She soon took a deep breath and continued to follow them.

Konohagakure Hospital

/So this is where Gai-sensei took Sasuke.../ Sanomi stared at the hospital in front of her. Tsunade was informed that she had to treat Uchiha Sasuke and Rock Lee in the hospital. It wasn't long that she was announced as the new Hokage so it was good timing.

"You wish to visit someone?" Tsunade asked as she stared at the hospital. Sanomi turned her head away.

"Anmari desu..."

"Do you want to come in?" Sanomi knew that she wanted to see someone she longed for, but she was afraid of changes. She realized that she had to face it anyway and went inside with Tsunade.

Uchiha Sasuke's Hospital Room

The two ladies went inside a plain white room with gray tiled floors and a bed that rested a pale boy. By a bedside, she saw many lily flowers in a vase made of glass filled up with water.

/He still didn't wake up?/ Sanomi thought to herself. Sanomi then saw someone she was familiar with.

"Sakura-chan." She whispered. The emerald eye girl turn around and gazed at the fellow kunoichi. Looking at her eyes, Sanomi knew that Sakura was exhausted from watching him. She guessed that she came here everyday with such sadness and remorse. She turned her gaze away and said a quiet hello. Meanwhile, Tsunade went over to Sasuke who was resting in the bed. Sakura watched as a Tsunade's chakra transferred to Sasuke's forehead and healed him just so he could wake up-and he did.

With a slow motion, the Uchiha opened his dark obsidian eyes that were emotionless and sat up. Sakura, who had waited for so long for him to wake up, embraced him tightly. She was grateful that he was okay, yet Sasuke turned his head away. All that Sanomi could do right now was let Sakura hug him-she didn't want to disturb the moment. In her heart, she was starting to feel her heart thump in a motion she never felt before. But it wasn't the same and wanted to speak to Sasuke soon as she ruffled something in her pocket.

"Sakura-chan!"

Through the doors, Naruto came inside the room. But after seeing the two people hug each other and knowing that Sakura still had feelings for Sasuke, Naruto stayed quiet and left the room, telling Tsunade to follow. Sanomi looked sadly at Naruto-she knew about the affections he had with the young kunoichi and started to follow him anyway. As she walked through the hallway, seeing Gai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei (which she was happy to see after all, except for Tsunade's constant yelling), she saw Lee still with his crutches.

Seeing him like this made Sanomi's heart fall deep inside her. Why were so many good ninja getting hurt? It made her feel so uncomfortable as Tsunade checked on him. Sanomi wanted to examine Lee since she had nothing else to do, and Sakura might still be in Sasuke's room. After Tsunade came to a conclusion that Lee should quit as a shinobi, Sanomi clutched her fist and shook her head with anger. Gai argued with Tsunade, knowing that she could do the operation for him. But seeing the multiple bone fragments deep in a nerve system, she could risk Lee's life and he would die.

"Why is everyone saying that?!" Everyone turned to look at Sanomi with surprise,

"There are many ninja that have dreams and goals. Lee has the most important dream! Quitting as a ninja without accomplishing that dream means nothing at all! Just because he's injured, injured with so much pain, it doesn't mean that he shouldn't give up! You won't give up won't you Lee-san?! Tsunade-sama?!"

There was an awkward silence in the room. Lee just stared at her with awe. He had never seen Sanomi acted like this before. She was always a quiet and he doesn't talk much to her. But seeing her standing up to Lee and the new Hokage, made him think about her determination to not give up on them. As for Sanomi she didn't know what she was thinking, saying those things in a frustrated way. But she was frustrated about it so she shouldn't argue with herself.

"That's enough Sanomi. Let Tsunade think about it..." Gai muttered softly. Sanomi bit her lip and bowed.

"Forgive me. I don't know what came over me..." She said softly as she stared at the tiled floor.

"And for that, Sanomi, I'll think about it."

Sanomi lifted her head and saw Lee dressing up and grabbing his crutches, "I'll always admire your hope." He said. Sanomi couldn't think for a while as Lee disappeared through the hallway.

"Lee-san..."

"Sanomi, I suggest that you leave now." Tsunade said in a low voice. She patted her shoulder, telling her that it was okay to have that outburst. It spoke to them a whole lot and Sanomi turned around to walk away.

/Interesting girl...many were influenced by Sarutobi, eh?/ Tsunade chuckled to herself.

Konohagakure Hospital: Few Days Later...

In the meantime, Sakura had left the room to get something for Sasuke. Sanomi peeked inside the room, noting that Sasuke had fallen asleep again. She held on one sunflower and one white carnation in her hand. She walked inside the room quietly, not trying to wake the boy up. She placed the white carnation on the vase and silently walked away from the room. She had one more flower to deliver. After passing many medic nins and assistants in the hallway, she spotted the room she wanted to see.

"Lee-san?" She whispered as she closed the door with a silent click. Sanomi eyed the boy staring at the window thinking to himself. He turned his head and faced the girl.

"Oh, Sanomi-chan. Is there something you need, my youthful flower?" Lee asked with much admiration, but with much exhaustion also. Sanomi smirked and placed the sunflower in the small vase.

"Just the sunflower."

"Thank you- twice by the way."

"Hmm?" Sanomi was puzzled.

"Because of your words...I'll be planning to take the operation." Sanomi made a small gasp with shock,

"My dream does mean a lot to me and that I shouldn't give up on it just because of a serious injury. In order to be a ninja, you have to face many difficulties and challenges. If I die during this operation, I die with pride in myself and that I accomplished as much I can. My dream stays alive throughout the whole entire world."

After hearing those words, Sanomi felt bittersweet in her heart. She started to have a new role model in the ninja world and she made a soft smile.

"Lee-san...your dream is always everywhere." Sanomi looked up to see Lee smile also.

"You'll always be a very good friend to me." Lee replied.

"No problem, Lee-san. I'm hoping that the operation will go well."

"I hope so too." He said, "By the way, how is your training going?" Sanomi was surprised by the question but responded,

"It's...going fine, thank you..."

/But I barely did anything.../ She pouted.

/It's your fault anyway/ Chikako stuck out an imaginary tongue at her.

"I'm glad. You're an excellent kunoichi." Sanomi made a smile as Lee complimented her. Sure he didn't see much of Sanomi's fighting style, but he knew that she was good and that she had many people in her life. Sanomi waved a good-bye to him and Lee did the same.

/I hope to help you when you're down, Sanomi-chan. But right now, I should tell Tsunade-sama./

With a small talk with Tsunade when he left the room, the operation would begin in the afternoon.

Uchiha Sasuke's Hospital Room

Sanomi went back to Sasuke's room and saw quietly in a nearby chair. Talking to Lee made her feel comfortable and that she shouldn't worry too much. She spotted Sasuke finally awake and staring out the window. Sanomi wished to say something first, but was dazzled when Sasuke spoke.

"Daijoubu ka?" Sanomi heard that his voice was exhausted but a bit commanding while asking.

"Hai. I should be asking you the same thing."

"They wanted you didn't they?" Sanomi stared at him.

"The Akatsuki? My Kochou Demon and chakra they wanted..." She saw Sasuke's hand clutched the white blanket, "but they didn't get it."

There was more silence between the two of them. Sanomi stood up and walked toward the bed. She held the plastic bag in her hand and Sasuke stared at her.

"This was all that was left after you were in the genjutsu." The broken necklace made a soft sound as she moved it around. She placed the bag near the white carnation when suddenly pain struck her.

"Ah..." Sanomi clutched her heart as the pain continued like a throwing rock, "ow..."

"You okay?" Sasuke was alerted but Sanomi looked at him. This wasn't the same Sasuke that really cared for her. It was like a monotone voice that passed her ears when he said it.

"I'm fine..."

"You sure?"

"Hai."

"Sasuke, I brought cut up apples for you." Sakura had entered the room with a plate of cut up apples for him. Sanomi bit her lip and walked back to the chair.

/It's hurting.../

Chikako stayed silent and started to feel more and more guilt within her. She should tell her right now but Naruto came in the room also to see Sasuke. Sanomi saw him stare at the window with much hate. He had a lot of things going through his mind.

"Sasuke, do you want an apple?" Sakura offered the apple, but before she could do anything else, Sasuke knocks the plate away and had his sharingan eyes activated.

"Sasuke-"

"Don't talk." Sanomi was in complete shock but didn't command him.

"Ochitsuku kudasai!"

"Iie! Urusei! Naruto, ore wa tatakai!" Sasuke made a stance and Sanomi couldn't believe it. He was going to fight Naruto. Naruto was a bit shaken but made a grimace.

"Just what I was waiting for..."

* * *

A/N: Whoa! There was a Lee moment! Throughout the story, I think every boy came to SanomiO.O Eh, I'll be stopping here. Remember, **HaruCherry510**! 


End file.
